Blooming
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: InuKag: New students come to Kagome's school after their's burns down. She aquires new friends and as time grows,Kagome becomes a woman and a new found love blooms. But, does this relationship come with a price?
1. New Students

**'Blooming'**

**Chapter 1**

'New Students'

**A/N:**Japanese and english curse words in story. Here's the meanings.

_**baka yaro - **__stupid bastard_

_**chipitama - **__dick head_

_I don't own Inuyasha and crew. I'm just one BIG fan! _

-----------------------

It was a rather warm spring day. The birds singing the song of love as the mating season had begun. The suns rays had snaked its way through a crack in a pair of pastel pink curtains. A girl lay apon her pink quilted bed, still in her dream world where everything she wanted was. Athough, the raven haired girl was desterbed from the sweet dream as a knock was heard at the door.

'_knock, knock'_

"Kagome dear, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late." Mrs. Higurashi announced.

"I'm up! I'll be down shortly." Kagome assured. Her mother, satisfied with herself, left down the hall to wake Souta as well.

"Thank Kami, tomorrow is Friday and start of spring break. After today, no school until _after_ _next _weekend. I can't wait!" Kagome softly spoke to herself.

Kagome dressed in her green and white school uniform. The skirt was becoming a little too short for her taste and the long sleeves in this weather was more than she could take. At least in her mind she was greatful that she would be starting next school semester as a freshman in Tokyo High. Unlike stories she heard about American schools having a three month break before starting a new school year, Japan schools only had a month of break. Too little for many but, not her. In fact, Kagome looked forward to school. Then again, what brainiac wouldn't?

"Good morning sis!" a groggy Souta exclaimed.

"Good morning kiddo! Where's Jii-chan?" asked Kagome while rustling Souta's hair.

"Oh, dear, he left earlier when I woke you. He has an appointment at Dr. Mae's for his aching hip joint." answered Mrs. Higurashi a slightly worried look on her face. " I just hope his age hasn't caught up with him too much."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He probably needs to rest up a while. Souta and I can take care of Jii-chan's dailly chores on the shrine on spring break." Kagome volunteered.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. Don't involve me." pouted Souta with arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, come on Souta. It's only for two hours a morning. You'll have the rest of the hours a day to hang out with your friends and your girl friend, Rin!" Kagome teased and giggled at the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Fine! And she's not my girl friend! She's just a normal friend." Souta gritted out, the pouty look still on his face.

"Kagome, we'll be getting a foster child today. A young boy youkai was orphaned a few days ago when his parents died in a plane crash and has no other family. So, I oppted to care for him when my friend Kita explained the situation. His name is Shippo and he is only age five. A very sad thing to loose one's parents at such an age." her mother explained.

"Okay, mother! Souta and I will make the poor boy feel like one of the family. Is Jii-chan's lady friend Kaede-sama going to be here later?" questioned Kagome.

"I do believe so, after all, she said a few days ago that she would see how your training has gone so far." Mrs Higurashi said in a matter of fact tone.

After Kagome and Souta had finished their breakfast, they bid their mother goodbye as they left the house. The two walked quietly to the local bus stop and got in the first bus that arrived. Souta's school was closer than Kagome's was so, he got off at a stop on the street corner that lead to the elementary school. About another nine blocks away, was the stop the Kagome had got off. As she stepped off the bus, she was greeted by her three ever so loyal friends.

"Good morning Kagome!" all three girls cheered.

"We just saw Houjo a few minutes ago. I think he's going to ask you for a date." Yuka said cheerfully.

"You should tell him yes. He's so cute and very nice. You two would really make a nice couple." Eri all but yelled in excitement.

"Speaking of the devil or should it be angel, any way..." Ayumi confused herself in a flurry of giddiness.

"Higurashi Kagome, good morning! You look ravishing this morning!" Houjo complimented.

'What a sap...Urh! I'm dressed the same as all the other girls in our grade.' she thought. "Why thank you, Houjo! Good morning to you too." Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Higurashi Kagome, will you go to a movie with me tonight?" Houjo asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Houjo-kun but, Jii-chan is ill and we're having a foster child arrive today. So, mother will need help with the shrine and the new addition. Maybe some other time." Kagome told him while all the while thinking _'no way_!'

"It's okay! I'll try again when you are free. See you later!" yelled Houjo as he left of into the school. The four girls soon followed not speaking another word.

--------------------------------

"Oh my Kami, have you heard about how many new students we just got?" Eri whispered to the other girls at lunch.

"Yah, I heard there was a fire at Yokoto middle school. The school board spread the students to different schools they live closer to." Ayumi applied.

"That's bad! But, at least we got some more cuter guys, both human and youkai alike. The girls that came are very pretty and athletic. Although some really don't like the change yet." said Yuka thoughtfully.

Kagome looked over to a large table in the lunch room filled with around nineteen new students. A handful she recogonized from in her classes.

"Hmm...That one new boy isn't over there. I wonder where he could be." Ayumi pondered.

Kagome looked to her friend and asked, "There's another student besides those others?" pointing toward the table of new students.

"I believe there are two missing. The taller one with silver white hair and I assume his friend, the one with a small ponytail in his hair." was Eri's short answer.

"Maybe they decided to eat out like other students do sometimes. Oh, well. Maybe we'll bump into them some other time." a thoughtful look on Yuka's face as she spoke.

---------------------------------

After lunch was over, the four girls walked off to there next classes. Unlike her friends, Kagome had gym class this period. The gym was on the other side of the school so she had to sprint to get there. Apon arriving at her destination, she went into the locker room to change. Once she was into her gym clothes, Kagome walked out into the gymnasiam not paying much attention to where she was going.

_'oof'_

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten -" Kagome's words were cut when she realized who she bumped into. Before her stood a tall handsom teen. His white hair that shimmered silver was tied back into a loose low ponytail. A top his head lay two perfectly cute white pointed ears. 'Obviouly a youkai.' she thought. His moth grew to a smirk with a pointed fang peeking out as a pair of golden eyes noticed that the girl was stairing.

"Keh, silly humans and their clumsiness. Just pay attention to where your going next time." the boy said in annouyance and turned to talk to his friend and a few other boys he knew.

"Jerk!" Kagome gritted under her breath. She didn't notice the side look from the golden eyed boy as she walked toward a group of girls. She never thought about the sensitive hearing of youkai and the fact that he heard exactly what she said.

'hmm, she's got an additude.' thought the boy as he gazed at the girl from a distance.

"Ugh! What a jerk! Never have I met someone so, so...stuborn!" frustration clearly showing as Kagome's temper rose.

A girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that still reached her waistline, saw the girls frustration.

"Um, are you all right?" the girl questioned.

She heard the girl mutter something before calming a little to talk.

"I'm fine now but, that baka over there is so...rude! I tried to appologize for bumping into him and all he could do was insult me. Stupid jerk!" bubbling rage was building again once Kagome had finished speaking.

"Oh, I see! That's Inuyasha. He tends to say the wrong things sometimes. Once you get to know him, you'll get used to his idiotic statements." the long raven haired girl explained.

"You know that baka?" Kagome asked in a puzzled tone.

"Hai! He is my boy friend, Miroku's best friend. That's the sly looking boy next to him with the violet eyes and short ponytail. I swear sometimes I should dump him cause he's such a pervert. By the way! My name's Sango. I transfered from Yokoto middle school." Sango said and held her hand to shake Kagome's.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to Tokyo middle school. And, I'm sorry to hear about your school." sincerity lay in Kagome's tone.

"It's no big deal! I didn't want to go to private school any more the way it was. I begged my adopted parents to put me in public school for two years now. I guess things worked out in my favor after all!" Sango giggled and Kagome smiled at the thought.

Gym class went by quick due to spring break coming. The teacher allowed the students twenty minutes to relax after changing before they were to leave for the last class period of the day.

Sango walked Kagome over to Miroku so she could fully introduce her new friend.

"Ah, my lovely Sango. Who is your gorgeous new friend?" Miroku inquired.

"Hold your actions or you shall be smacked." Sango warned him as he started to reach for Kagome's buttock.

"Why Sango my love, don't you have any faith in me?" pouted Miroku.

"Not really, seeing as you grope every girl you see when you _think_ I'm not looking." Sango retorted. "Any way, this is Higurashi, Kagome. I seem to have all my new classes with her."

"Hello, I'm Miroku but, I'm sure my dear Sango informed you of who I am." said Miroku politely.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Kagome greeted.

"Oh, Where is Inuyasha? I was hoping to see him tagging along with you like a lost puppy as always." Sango and Kagome both giggled at the thought.

"Keh, I'm right behind you wench. Always have to crack a joke on the hanyou. Humf!" an annoyed look was plastered on Inuyasha's perfect face.

"So sorry Inuyasha. I was only playing around." Sango paused. "Oh, this is Higurashi, Kagome. Although, I'm sure you've already met...sort of."

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted.

"Do you always have to be so snobby?" gritted Kagome, looking rather angry.

"Well I'm soo sorry I hurt your feelings!" a sarcastic tone overlapped Inuyasha's words.

"Baka yaro! Jerk! Asshole! Insensitive prick! Chipitama! Ugh!" Kagome struggled to regain her breath and blushed when she realized others in the gym heard. She was greatful the teacher had left into his closed office and didn't hear a thing.

A few whispered around her saying, "Did she really say bad words?" "I never thought Higurashi waould say such things." And some girls who over heard everything were saying, "You go girl!" "Tell him like it is, Kagome!"

Kagome's face turned completely crimson red after hearing comments that were made. All the while, Inuyasha stared at her in shock. One dark eyebrow lifted as he thought over her words.

'Never has a human or _girl _talked back to me in such a way. Her temper is about as bad as mine. Yet, this girl looks so _pure _and _innocent_.' Inuyasha thought as confusion overwhelmed his mind.

"Well, I do believe I've never seen someone back talk Inuyasha in such a manner. It would seem they are perfect for one another. Wouldn't you think so, my sweet Sango?" Miroku whispered to her.

"I agree with you on that. I've only known Kagome for one hour and thought she was a quiet girl and very sweet. But, as you can see, she has a strong will and won't be degraded or treated wrongly." replied Sango.

"Hai, that does seem true.

------------------------------------

Last class period finally arrived. Today the schedual was set for chemistry. Every other day of the school week alternated from chemistry to history. Each week they fell on different days. Seeing that gym class was in a ruin, she didn't think chemistry would go too well either. Inuyasha was in her next class but, so was Sango and Miroku and her other three friends.

"Today class, we'll be doing an expirement with chemicals to create an illuciant liquid. When mixed properly the liquid will take on a slightly bright green or purple hue. Every one go with your assigned partner. Higurashi, since you have help Hoshin, Mai, and Katsura raise their grades I can give you your own partner. Miss Himawari, Sango, you will be paired up with miss Kagome." Mr. Konatsu paused and looked at his list.

" Mr. Tenshin, Miroku and Taisho, Inuyasha will be paired with Yoshida, Hisao. Now all students follow the instructions given and you will succeed in this project." with that said, Mr. Konatsu sat at his desk to grade papers only to get up when a group needed help with a question.

Kagome and Sango, both being smart students, had there project done with-in minutes and were granted free time to do as they wished. There project sat in front of them with a beautiful pinkish - purple glow.

"It's so pretty! Who knew a liquid substance could glow so brilliant!" Sango dazed at the glowing vile.

"It's one of the many mysteries life has to offer." was all Kagome could say.

"Keh, sappy human girls. Everything is perfect and pretty to them." Inuyasha said to his best friend Miroku.

"Baka!" growled Kagome to where only he could hear.

'This girl never ceases to amaze me. I didn't think she would be able to hear me.' thought Inuyasha.

Stuck in his thoughts, Inuyasha poured to much of a cloudy white liquid into the vile that contained other contents of their project. When he put in the last drop, he came out of his thoughts and realized what he did. The vile grew brighter by the moment.

"Inuyasha! What did you do?" Miroku yelled as the glowing blue - green liquid started to bubble.

"I - I don't know! I heard you say pour, so I did." Inuyasha retoorted nervously.

"Everyone out of the class quickly before it blows." yelled Mr. Konatsu.

The students began to panic as they stuggled to get out the two doors in time. The vile was starting to over flow as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hisao got up to leave as well.

"Man, screw you two jerks! Get out of the way!" Hisao said as pushed passed the two boys slowly walking away.

"Walk faster you two." Sango commanded.

"Yah, slow pokes!" Kagome snickered, a smirk placed on her face as she looked mostly at Inuyasha.

"Silly wench it ain't gonna blow." a wild look glimmered in his eyes as he heard Kagome growl in anger. Not very human like.

"What did _YOU_ call me?" Kagome screeched.

"You heard me. I called you wenc -"

'_slap'_

Inuyasha was cut off by a hard slap to his face. He just stood in the class looking at the floor until he smelled, 'Salt' he thought. He looked at Kagome to see her eyes glazed over with tears she did not allow to spill. His ear twitched when he heard a small crack.

"Look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed a hold of her and jumped behind one of the many laboratory tables. The vile finally exploded with glass and glowing liquid like slime flew across the room. A lot of the liquid landed on Inuyasha and Kagome. Some small glass shards imbedded themselves in Inuyasha's exposed skin of his right arm where the sleeve was rolled up. Other shards were inbedded in Kagome's left leg calf. A couple of students that were still stuck in the door way, were hit glowing slime. Only tiny shards of glass reached them but, to small to cut through there skin.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he looked the girl in his arms over.

"My leg hurts a little but, other wise I'm fine. Wait, why do you care anyway? I thought you hated me since you were being so...crude!" Kagome seethed.

"Keh! If you pay attention to what Sango tells you, then you would know that's how I am. It's hard to change when nobody likes half breeds." Inuyasha told her to make her understand that it's not completely intentional.

"Oh! Wh - What are you doing? Put me down. I can walk. And your hurt too so, you shouldn't carry me." her words contained nervousness and worry.

"It's nothing but a scrape to me. You though, are bleeding heavy and need a nurse to tend to your wounds." he reassured Kagome. She looked to her leg and seen the amount of blood that was spilling out.

"I feel weak-" she fainted from lack of blood. The teacher tried to make sure they were okay but was pushed away as Inuyasha sped of to the nurse's office. He yelled for Miroku and Sango to follow. As they did, Mr. Konatsu understood that something must have happened to Kagome.

------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well that's all for this chapter. Review please and tell me how you like it so far. I'll put up a new chapter as soon as I can. My hands have been hurting so it may be soom time.


	2. Helping Out

Chapter 2

'Helping Out'

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter.

----------------------

_'badoom'_

Inuyasha busted open the door to the nurses office.

"Nurse Izume! We need your help!" Miroku exclaimed frantically.

Nurse Izume got up from her desk to look at the teens.

"Oh my dear! What happened to miss Kagome?" the nurse examined the cuts with glass still deep in the muscle.

"There was an accident in chemistry class. Too much of one ingredient in a vile caused it to burst. Inuyasha and Kagome were still caught in the room when it happened." explained Sango in as much detail as she knew.

After looking at the cut thoroughly, nurse Izume spoke, "These cuts are too deep for me to tend. Kagome needs to be taken to the hospital."

"I'll take her! I have a car outside. Just call and let her family know what happened and where to find her." Inuyasha informed. After all, he did blame himself for her getting injured because of his stubborness.

"Okay but, don't speed. I wouldn't want you to get into an accident. Be on your way now." Izume rushed Inuyasha with the still unconscious Kagome laying in his arms. Sango and Miroku were hot on his tail.

Inuyasha placed Kagome softly in the passenger side of his red 98' mitubishi eclipse. He then jumped over his car to the driver side and got in, quickly taking off once the car was started. He saw in his rear view mirror, Miroku's dark purple and black racing striped 2000 honda civic, the 'Monk Machine' as he calls it. They were following him to be reassured their new friend was okay.

-------------------------

The three teens and Kagome's mother sat in the waiting room, waiting for news about Kagome. Once the nurse called Kagome's mother and explained what had happened, Mrs. Higurashi was at the emergancy room with- in twenty minutes. She arrived six minutes after Inuyasha had already checked Kagome in. They had been waiting about two hours and fourty - eight minutes now. Inuyasha was most impatient even though Mrs. Higurashi should have been. In the two hours, Sango explained exact details that she knew.

"So, that's all there is to tell. It was just a simple mistake and Inuyasha and Kagome just didn't make it out in time because some other students still blocked the two exits out." finished Sango.

"It's quite all right. I understand..." Mrs. Higurasi paused to look at Inuyasha."And Inuyasha, I don't blame you. It could have happened to anyone. So please, relax a little and don't worry so much. Kagome has always been a strong girl ever since her father passed." she reassured.

Inuyasha still felt guilty but, he did as she said and took a seat in a corner. Finally a doctor in green surgery robes came toward the small awaiting group.

"Excuse me, are you family and friends of Kagome Higurashi?" the doctor asked firmly.

"Yes and I am her mother. Is Kagome doing fine?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha stood up and took place next to Kagome's mother.

"She is doing perfectly fine. We had to do a little surgical work due to a ripped muscle in her leg. She lost quite a bit of blood but, she did not required a transfusion. As soon as she wakes, you may take her home." with that said, the doctor began to leave.

"Wait! Can we go see her?" Mrs. Higurashi put in quickly before the doctor got to far.

"I'm afraid only you may see Kagome." he dirrected to Mrs. Higurashi. She looked to the teen hanyou beside her looking really upset at this fact.

"Oh, please may I take one other with me?" she paused to look at Inuyasha. "This boy here brought my daughter in. He practically saved her life from the small explosion in their class." she said, looking at the doctor waiting for approval. When it came, Mrs. Higurashi saw that Inuyasha brightened with relief.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi were brought to a small room half an hour ago. Mrs. Higurashi sat at her daughter's side as Inuyasha sat cross legged against a shadowed window, both waiting for the sleeping girl to wake. A nurse that came in not to long ago said it wouldn't be to much longer for the annistesia to completely wear off.

At this moment, Kagome shifted slightly as her eyes fluttered open and spoke, "Wh - Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital dear. How are you feeling?" her mother softly asked.

"I feel a bit groggy and weak. And, my leg really hurts. What about Inuyasha? He was hurt, too." Kagome inquired.

"Keh! I told you it was but a scratch to me. Just got a few stitches is all." Inuyasha stood and walked to stand by her side. Kagome looked at him shocked.

"Your...here!" she slowly said.

"Hai! I wanted to appologize for putting you at risk with my stupidity. I'm sorry!" He looked away at that moment for fearing she would not accept his appology.

"It's okay! It was partly my falt too. If I hadn't got angry then -" Kagome was cut off.

"No. I started it. Don't you worry about it." Inuyasha told her assuringly. Kagome could do nothing but smile at his efforts to be nice.

---------------------------------

"What? I have to stay on crutches for the next two weeks! But, mama, what about taking care of the shrine grounds while jii -chan rests? Souta isn't going to help without me and you have work. Why do things always turn bad when you have duties to tend for. Ugh!" Kagome sighed out loud as the doctor gave her a list of activities to not do and rules about cleaning and staying off her leg until her appointment.

"Don't worry about a thing. Your new friend, Inuyasha, had volunteered to help around the shrine and care for you during spring break. He felt extremely guilty for your injury and asked if he could help out." her mother reassured.

"He really said that?" Kagome questioned a bit confused. Her mother nodded in response.

After the doctor had her try out the crutches, he allowed them to leave. Inuyasha had went to get his car to drive it to the front of the hospital and pick them up. Mrs. Higurashi didn't have a car and always took the bus so, Inuyasha offered to drive them home. Miroku and Sango left sometime after they were told Kagome had awaken and was well.

Once both Kagome and her mother were seated in the car and buckled, Inuyasha took off heading toward the shrine. From sticking to dirrections given by Mrs. Higurashi, they arrived at the shrine in under fifteen minutes. Against Kagome's wishes, Inuyasha carried Kagome up the stairs to her room and set her on the bed.

"Aren't your parents worried about you? It is kind of late you know." Kagome had intentively spoken.

"My parents passed away years ago. My brother, Sesshomaru is my caretaker and he could care less about me. But, he knows where I am and is fine with me staying here." explained Inuyasha.

Kagome thought for a second and asked, "Staying here? What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother said I could stay during the duration of spring break so I could take care of you and the shrine grounds. She told me I could stay in Souta's room on the pull out bed but, I told her I would prefer to sleep on your floor. That way, if you needed something I could be close by." was his answer.

"You...want to stay...in here? But, you don't even like me. Wouldn't you rather be away from me?" she stammered.

He thought for a moment before answering, "I don't hate you. I just have a bad habit of making girls pissed off."

"Oh, I see. Well then, there's a sleeping bag of mine in the closet over there next to my personal bathroom. Here's one of my extra pillows you can use." she said and handed him a fluffy white colored pillow. He got up and went to her closet to look for the sleeping bag and came back with the equally fluffy dark green bag.

It was now late and the lights were turn off. Although, neither Kagome or Inuyasha slept. Both lay awake in thought.

'At first impression, Inuyasha seemed like a real jerk. Now, I see it was all just an act.' _You like him. _'No! No, no! he's just nice. How can I like him when we just barely met hours ago?'_ Have you ever heard of love at first sight? _'Yes but, at first sight he was an arrogant jerk.' _Loves blind and causes one to talk before thinking. _'Oh, whatever! I'm going to sleep, so please be quiet.' Kagome fought herself in thought.

Kagome soon fell asleep and began dreaming of the silvery white haired hanyou. Her dream went to the moment of her slapping him in the face and seeing hurt in his eyes. But, why hurt? He didn't like her at that moment. Then the dream continued on to the point he grabbed her by the waist and jumped behind a lab table. He used his body to cover hers, protecting her. But then, the explosion caused her jump under him and her leg slipped from it's protection place to the outside of the table. If it weren't for Inuyasha blocking her main nerve, she could have either lost her leg to major nerve damadge or worse, die from rapid blood loss.

"In - Inuyasha...my hero..." Kagome muttered in her sleep.

'She's dreaming...about _me_!' _Well duh! How obvious is that?_ 'Shut up! What do you know anyway?' _Plenty. I know you think she's beautiful. You've thought about her beauty since she bumped into you at gym. _'Keh!' _I know you too well. _'What ever!' Inuyasha battled with his mind. He too fell asleep, only to dream the worst. He saw in his mind everyone blaming him and Kagome turning away in disgust. '_No! I'm sorry!'_ he yelled in his dream. Then aloud he whispered, "No, please! I'm sorry...Kagome!"

---------------------------------

Kagome was still asleep but, just barely. She opened her eyes to look at her alarm clock. '_1:29 am_' it read. She closed her eyes once again but, opened them once again when she heard Inuyasha shift. He seemed to be having a nightmare.

"No, please! I'm sorry...Kagome!" the words slipped softly through his lips.

'He's dreaming of _me!_ More like a nightmare.' _Comfort him. '_But, I...should I? I mean he did save me so, maybe I could comfort him in his dreaming state. At least to make him sleep better. I owe him this much. Especially since he's going to care for me while I'm to stay off my feet.' Kagome consoled in her mind.

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep again. Kagome noticed and slipped her overly fluffed blanket on the floor beside him and slowly she pulled herself off the bed. She lay very close to him covered with her small through quilt that lay under her bed incase it got to cold in her room in the winter. She fell asleep, face to face with the golden eyed hanyou. He settled in his sleep, feeling a sense of comfort and the nightmare turn to that of bliss.

---------------------------------

The morning light peered through the space between the curtains. The rays reaching only the hanyou boy's face. As it did, Inuyasha fluttered his eyes open and closed again. Only to snap them wide open. There, asleep extremely close, lay the mysterious raven haired beauty. He couldn't understand how she got on the floor or why she wanted to sleep by him. All he could do was stare at her smooth face and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

'She really is a handful.' he thought to himself. _You know you like it though._ his heart told him. 'Keh!'

Inuyasha go up and carefully picked Kagome up, not to wake her and placed her softly on her bed. He reajusted her curtains so no light escaped into the room to allow Kagome to sleep longer. She needed rest after loosing so much blood. She had to gain her strength again to heal more properly.

After assuring that the room was dark enough and Kagome still slept, he went down stairs to have breakfast and begin the task of cleaning the shrine grounds. He wanted to work quickly so that he would be by Kagome when she woke.

-------------------------------

It was around ten a.m. when Kagome finally came out of slumber. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor cross legged, reading a book that was one of Kagome's favorites. It was about a young blind man who was all alone until, his mother hired a pretty young woman, around his age, to care for him and his home. The man had soon fallen in love with the woman but, he thought she would never love a blind man. In the end, she was the one to proclaim her love for him. They were married and lived together happy and never alone.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted with a sleepy smile.

Inuyasha quickly closed the book while a blush spread across his cheeks. He looked up at the arising raven hair girl. Unlike most girls in the morning, Kagome wakes with a beautiful smile.

"Good morning! Are you in a lot of pain?" asked Inuyasha in a worried tone.

"Not really. Although I am a bit hungry." Kagome told him as a matter of fact.

He helped her off the bed to get a change of clothes so he could take her down stairs to eat. She washed up in her bathroom and changed into a flowing black halter dress with a pink dragon patterned on the waist side. Kagome then slipped on a pair of matching pink flip flops.

"Inuyasha! I'm ready! You can open the door now." Kagome announced.

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and stood in partial shock and pure aw.

'Beautiful!' Inuyasha thought. He then realized he was staring and shook the thought away. He picked her up and Kagome blushed deep red. She still wasn't used to the idea of being carried around. Especially since he is a cute hanyou boy. While stuck in her thoughts, Inuyasha had reached the dining area and had begun to place Kagome into a chair. At that moment, she was brought back to reality.

"Oh, wait! Mama is working now. I'm the only other in the house who can cook and -" Kagome rushed to say but, was cut off by a single clawed finger to her delicate lips.

"I'll make you breakfast. You just stay put and relax." he commanded.

"You know how to cook?" questioned Kagome, curiousity getting the best of her.

"Keh! My brother's servants taught me how since I was eight, around the time my parents passed." Inuyasha admited without a second thought.

"Oh, sorry for intruding your memories." simply said Kagome.

"Your not intruding. You just asked a simple question. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha explained.

Inuyasha finished preparing her fried rice and orange ruffy fish with lemon juice poured on top. Kagome quickly finished her meal and whiped any invisable food off her face.

"That was great! Your a really great cook! Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed with a big smile.

"I'm here to help. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." he reassured. 'I caused you pain so it's only fair to repay you by caring for you.' he thought. _Stop lying to yourself. Your begining to fall for her. _'Keh!'

"If that's the case, then won't you take me outside and relax with me under Goshinboku?" inquired Kagome.

"Hai!" was his answer.

------------------------------

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter. Review please. Next chapter may start the mushy part. Sorry about spelling errors. Let me knowif there are more so I can fix. Later!


	3. It Begins

**Chapter 3**

'It Begins'

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

----------------------------

Inuyasha sat Kagome on a bench outside near Goshinboku. He then went back inside to retreive a picnic blanket and two cans of cherry cola. He once again stepped outside and then lay the blanket on a small patch of grass under the tree. He set the sodas on the blanket, walked to Kagome, picked her up and wallked over to set her under the tree. Inuyasha then took his place next to her, opening a soda and giving her the other.

"It's so beautiful out today!" Kagome exclaimed and exhailed a cheerful sigh as she leaned against the tree's base.

"I guess so! It feels nice to relax with nature." Inuyasha put in, he too leaning against the base of Goshinboku with his hands behind his head.

Kagome looked up and began to speak, "The sakura blossoms seem more wonderful this year." 'Or maybe it's because i'm sitting here with a gorgeous boy. Ah, what am I thinking? He's just here to help since he felt guilty about me getting hurt.' she thought.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously after seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"Hum...Oh, yes! I'm fine." she rushed to say, interrupted from her thoughts.

The two sat under the tree playing cards and later had lunch in the same spot. The air that blew around was calm and fresh. They sat comfortly, letting the cool air wash away any discomfort they may have had. The sun had finally drifted to the horizon, letting all know that night was not to far behind. At that moment, the silence was finally broken.

"Would you like to go inside and watch tv? There's a great movie coming on in nineteen minutes." asked Inuyasha.

"Sure. What movie?" replied Kagome.

"The Grudge. I hope you like scary movies!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Um...I don't really get the chance to watch them. I'm usually busy, but any way! Lets get inside shall we." Kagome finished. Inuyasha just nodded and gathered Kagome up and walked into the shrine house.

'_ring'_

_'ring...ring'_

"Hello!"

"_Oh, Inuyasha! Can you put Kagome on the phone please."_ came the voice of Mrs. Higurashi on the other line.

"Hello, mother! What going on?" Kagome questions.

"_Dear, I called to let you know your jii-chan and I won't be home until the end of spring break. Your Aunt Tamari has given birth to twins three days ago and needs some help while her husband is out of town. Souta is goig to spend a few nights over his friend's house. If you need anything, call my cell. I left money in the side table drawer so you and Inuyasha can order pizza or take out. Well, gotta go! Love you!"_ she ended.

"Love you too mama! Bye!" Kagome said and hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like we're alone for the week." Inuyasha told her seriously.

"Yeah, I'm sure the two of us can find things to do. Let's watch the movie." Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"I'll go make something to snack on." Inuyasha left into the kitchen and a minute before the movie started, he came out with rice balls and sushi.

------------------------

Half way through the movie, snacks were gone as the two sat quietly on the futon couch. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome while she stared at the screen, waiting for the worst part to come. He thought, 'She really doesn't get to see movies like this often. Poor girl, doesn't know what she's missing.' That's when it came...

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed and practically jumped in Inuyasha's arms. "Oww, my leg! I shouldn't have..." she stopped to blush when she realized that she sat on Inuyasha's lap, forgetting the pain in her leg.

Inuyasha blushed as well and said in a worried tone, "Are you okay? Did you bust your stitches?"

Kagome looked down to the long cut and said, "No, I didn't. I'm fine, now!"

Kagome looked up to be met with golden amber eyes. Inuyasha gazed at her as a blush once again appeared on her milky soft skin. He thought, 'Beautiful! She is everything I could ever want. But, she is to pure. She could never want a half breed. Could she?' At that moment both looked away.

'Did he just look at me lovingly? No, he probably is just emberrassed to have a lowly girl to care for on him. I can never get a gorgeous boy like him to like me. I'm to much of a nerd and I'm not even pretty.' Kagome thought sadly as she pulled herself of the hanyou.

After the movie finished, Inuyasha made Kagome dinner. He made teriayki chicken with steamed rice and vegetables. Just like the meal in the morning, this meal was very deliscious as well. They had watched tv a little more until it got close to midnight. Inuyasha had carried Kagome upstairs to her room to prepare for bed.

"Kagome? Are you finished yet?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Hai, you may open the door." Kagome called from her bathroom. At hearing her voice, he walked in and carried her to her bed and sat her down.

"Ka- Kagome...could I ask you something?" Inuyasha began.

Kagome gave a curious look then smiled saying, "Sure, anything."

He scratches the back of his head and looks to the floor with a blush on his cheeks as he asked, "Would you...um..go on a date...with me tomorrow night?"

Kagome looked to be in shock and couldn't speak only think to herself, 'Did...did he ...just ask me out? But he's too cute for me right?'

"Kagome? I knew it was dumb of me to ask. I mean how could you...never mind." Inuyasha said in defeat.

"How could you what?" Kagome asked coming out of thought.

Inuyasha tried to get the right words together before saying, "How could a girl so...pure and...beautiful, ever want to give the likes of me, a filthy hanyou, a chance?"

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was just thinking the same thing." Kagome said brightly.

Inuyasha turns away with sadness written on his face. Kagome catches this and realized he mixed up what she said. He thought she was telling him that she agreed with what he said.

"Wait Inuyasha! You got it all wrong.." she paused when he turned around with hope. "I mean, I was thinking the same thing about myself."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"I thought you would never like me, because all the boy think of me as a nerd since I have perfect grades. Also, I tend to keep my nose in a book. No boy has ever thought me to be beautiful in any way. They never even gave me notice except for Hojo, but he's a nerd too only a semi popular one. Pure though, that I am due to a gift granted apon me." Kagome stopped there.

"Don't let others tell you different, you are beautiful. Hasn't your family ever told you? And what gift do you have?" Inuyasha popped questions to her.

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you! You should take your own advise. My family, especially mama, always tell me how beautiful I am, but I still become unsure. As far as my gift, I'm what people call a miko. I'm not just any miko, I come from the bloodline of the most powerful miko ever known, Midoriku. To have my full power, there's a catch."

"What is the catch?" he asked.

"All I was told is that it has something to do with a soul mates true love. My father told mama, but he couldn't finish. He was sick. Mama noticed when I was little that I had a pink glow on new moon nights. Before papa fell into the coma, he told mama what he could. He knew all about it, but he never came to, to finish. He died a few days later. Mama said that fait had made it where I must discover the rest on my own." Kagome finished explaining.

"New moon,huh...sounds like..." 'Not yet. Maybe when I know her better.' Inuyasha thought.

"I never told anyone about my gift before. I guess your special. I feel like I can tell you almost anything." Kagome told him serinly. Inuyasha blushed at her comment.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest." Inuyasha added. Kagome nodded and yawned letting her body agree that she needed rest.

"Good night Inuyasha! Sweet dreams!" Kagome said sleepily as she lay her head upon her pillow.

"Good night Kagome!" Inuyasha replied in the same tone and laid on his make shift bed on the floor.

----------------------------

_'in Inuyasha's dream'_

_"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" Inuyasha questions. Little by little a forest appears, a very familiar forest._

_"Hello, Inuyasha! It's been a while." a voice says from behind._

_"You! But, your me!" exclaimed Inuyasha._

_"I'm your human form though." he explained._

_"What do you want?" the hanyou asked._

_"I've come to you to give you a warning. Give me a chance to talk without interruption." human Inuyasha paused for an answer and he nodded. "This girl, Kagome, you take care of. Fait brought you to her for a reason. For what reason I am not permitted to say. But, she is far more special than she herself knows.-"_

_"I already know she's a miko, a powerful one at that." the hanyou spoke._

_"Please, I said no interruptions. She is more than a miko. Something her father never got to say was, Kagome was born on the night when the planets line up with each other. She is a rare being, she was born a tenyo. She is the reincarnation of Midoriku, not just of the same blood line. My warning is that, you must not ever hurt this girl for her power can curse you, even if she knows or not." human Inuyasha finished._

_"How do you know all of this and why don't I know? Your a part of me." hanyou Inuyasha questioned._

_"You must not remember. Mother told us about it when we were young. Her gift of knowing many future events had gave her a vision. It was of a girl that was created from Midoriku's blood line. She will hold untold powers. If this girl finds love, her power will unleash completely. If she is to be hurt badly in her emotions, the one who causes it will be given a curse. Mother said we were some how apart of this, thus is why we were created as hanyou. I don't remember the rest, but Sesshomaru does. Although, I dought you would confine to ask him the rest. Nor would he give it to you." the human explained solemly._

_"Keh! Figures, the one person who knows is an asshole. Any way, so maybe it means I'm supposed to protect her from harm you think?" the hanyou concluded._

_"Both physically and emotionally." human Inuyasha answered._

_"I'm not sure how to do so, but I'll try." Inuyasha said to himself._

_'Inuyasha's dream ends'_

------------------------------

In the morning, Inuyasha woke still not understanding what his dream fully meant. He figured that doing the chores of the shrine would help take his mind of it. He was also a little nervous since he and Kagome would be going on a date later in the day.

'Where am I going to take her. It has to be some where special.' he paused in his thoughts and then came to a conclusion, 'I'll take her to crystal lake in my part of father's land or should I say Sesshomaru's land now. I'm just glad he let me keep my part. She'll love it!'

Inuyasha, now knowing where he's going to take her, finished his chores quickly. When done, he went inside to make her breakfast so he could surprise her with it in bed. He made a hearty breakfast of sausage, bacon, and eggs with a small bowl of cut cantalope and melon. A glass of orange juice sat along side of the plate on the tray. He then walked upstairs to where Kagome still lay asleep.

'Mmm..Something smell wonderful.' Kagome thought with her eyes still closed. She then heard her bedroom door open. Her chestnut brown eyes fluttered open to be met with golden ones.

"Good morning, Kagome! How do you feel this morning?" Inuyasha spoke with a small smile on his lips.

"Morning to you, too! And I feel great. I don't even need to be carried today. I feel ready for the crutches." she told him full of confidence. He handed Kagome her breakfast. She smiled and blushed then ate her food down quickly.

"I'm going to take you some where special today. Your going to need a change of clothes and a swim suit. We'll be spending a night or two there. I hope you don't mind?" Inuyasha inquired.

"That sounds great! But, are you sure about needing a swim suit? I know I can shower and bathe but, swim?" Kagome asked.

"Where we're going it'll be okay. Trust me?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Hai, I trust you." said Kagome as she blushed a light pink.

-------------------------------

After Inuyasha helped Kagome get her things together and got some of his things he had, they left off in his eclipse. They made a quick stop at a grocery store to get some food and camping supplies. Afterwards and two hours later, they arrived at a thick forest with a dirt path. Many 'No Trespassing' signs where around. They finally drove up to a security booth where a fat frog youkai sat.

"Lord Inuyasha! How nice to see you again! Are you going to your grounds?" the frog guard said.

"Hai. I have a guest with me that is permitted on this lands from now on. Even if she come with out me. You are to answer to her wishes as well as other gaurds on the premises." Inuyasha commanded.

"Yes sir! I'll make note. May I inquire the young lady's name?" the guard asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. Now raise the gates to permit entrance." Inuyasha told him gruffly.

"Hai!" the guard said and pressed a button that allowed the gate to rise.

Inuyasha drove through an continued and reached their destination minutes later. He looked to Kagome and seen her looking at her hands as if wanting to ask something but was fighting it.

"What is it Kagome? I can see you have a question." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Oh, um...You never told me you were a lord. Why care for me and my family's shrine if your of high class? I'm not worthy to even be next to you." Kagome said a saddly.

"Your are more than worthy to be with me. Not everyone knows I'm a lord. Besides you now, only Sango and Miroku know. As for caring for you and doing chores, I'm simple and don't allow others to waite on me. Any way, I caused you to get hurt so, I'm proud to help you." explained Inuyasha carefully.

"Thank you!" Kagome cried out happily and threw her arms around his neck. This caused Inuyasha to blush pure red. Soon he wrapped his arms around her the best he could in the car.

"Keh! Think nothing of it." he said smoothly. "Well, lets head out of the car. I'm going to carry you from here cause you'll trip with crutches on the path from here. You haven't enough use of them yet."

With that said, they got out of the car and Inuyasha had her get on his back and sprinted off only to reach a magnificant site moments later. A large one level wooden house with a roofed porch, sat by a crystal clear lake. The lake looked to be three miles wide all around. It was completely surrounded with trees and wild life. The sun glissened of the lake, making it shine like dimonds.

"Oh, Kami! It's so gorgeous!" Kagome said aw struck.

"This is where my mother birthed me. It's my favorite place to go. Now I share it with you. Your the only person I've taken here." the hanyou told her in a soft tone.

"Oh, thank you! Your so wonderful!" she said with happy tears and hugged the boy once he set her down.

"Your welcome! I'm going to leave you here at the house while I get our things from the car, okay?" he looked to her as she nodded.

Not too long after leaving her, he came back with everything in hand. He set the stuff down and opened the door to his personal home. Kagome was once again aw struck. What looked to be a one level house outside, was a second floor inside. Inside was wooden with japanese fan hanging on the wall. Many bamboo plants were scattered around. A living room was of to the right with plump white leather couches and black glass side and coffee tables. There was a fifty inch wide screen tv against the wall in front of the couches. A light gray rock fire place lay in a corner with a white bear rug in front of it. A portrait of a man and woman hung above. An old katana lay below on a special stand.

"This room is nice." Kagome said.

"Just wait for the rest!" Inuyasha smirked.

Above, to the second floor, instead of seeing a wall there was an open area with a railing. She could clearly see it was the main bedroom. From the left of the living area, was a doorway that lead to the kitchen. She looked inside and was met with cherry wood cabinets and white and maroon marble counter tops. The floor was the same marble. A matching cherrry wood table sat against the far wall.

"How can you have all this to yourself? Your only sixteen. It's too glorious." Kagome said in amazement.

"My mother left it to me when she and father passed. Sesshomaru got father's castle at the other end of the forest. I can come and go as I please. Sesshomaru only insists I finish school before I move here permanently. That's why we have an apartment in the city. He has offered me to work in his company after graduation though." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh." was all she could say.

Later that day, they had eaten lunch and toured the rest of the house. When dinner time rolled around, Kagome went to change into a glittering emerald green strapless flowing dress. She pulled her hair into a bun with emerald jeweled chop sticks. Inuyasha dressed himself nicely as well. He dressed in black dress pants and a red silk shirt. Neither bothered with shoes since they weren't going anywhere. Inuyasha had made lobster with fried shrimp soba noodles. Even though they were under age, a bottle of fine sparkling cherry wine was placed in ice. Candles and the fire place were the only lights. Inuyasha waited for Kagome, outside the bathroom next to the kitchen. The door then opened .

"Kagome...you look beautiful!" he paused. "Wait! You shouldn't be walking on your leg." he said quickly.

"No, don't worry." she told him and motion to her leg."Look."

"What? But, how? How did it heal?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Tonight is the night before the new moon. I always heal quickly then. I have power from tonight until after new moon night. Although, I know it's not my miko power. I'm not sure where it's from." Kagome explained.

"I forgot tomorrow night is the new moon. Kuso!" Inuyasha cursed himself.

"What's wrong? What about the new moon?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look.

"I guess that I can trust you enough. Yet, I will show you instead of tell you. But, it will have to wait till tomorrow night." he told her.

"Okay." was her answer.

-------------------------------

"Oh, Kami! That was great Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she finished her food.

"Keh! Anything can make you happy." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he too finished eating. "Would you join me outside on the porch?"

"Sure." Kagome returned.

The two walked outside silently with the wine bottle and glasses in hand. They sat on the single stair and gazed up at the now star lit black sky. Each taking a sip of their wine. The air was very cool here at night. The lake made it fresh. Inuyasha looked to Kagome. She was so lost in the beautiful surroundings. She was slightly shaking from being cold. A blush across her cheeks said that she was begining to get drunk. At that moment, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his body to warm her.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. She looked at him confused. The look she saw on him caused he to blush and look away.

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly and put a clawed finger under her chin to make her face him once more. The look in both of their eyes shown romantically. Their faces inched closer together. Inuyasha moved his hand to Kagome's cheek as their lips touched in sweet embrace. They pulled away to breath.

"Inuyasha...I.." Kagome started passionately, eyes half closed.

"Kagome...will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed his lips upon hers once again only this time, they each deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until they had to take a breath.

"Come now, we need some sleep. It's gotten late. Tomorrow is another day." Inuyasha said lifting her in his arms even though she was fine. He carried her to the room up the stair case. He gave her privacy to change when he to went to put on a sleeping boxers. She wore a knee length aqua green silk night gown with slits on either side and spaghetti straps at the shoulder.

Inuyasha came back up to the room. Kagome blushed at seeing more of him than usual. Inuyasha went to lay on the small futon couch, but he was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha...please will you um...sleep with me?" she said and looked down to her fiddling hands with a bright blush. She was answered when he lay next to her, pulling her with him against his chest under the covers. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and fell asleep. She too, soon fell into deep sleep to be met with the same handsom boy comforting her even in her dreams.

-----------------------------

**A/N:** If it seems like things are moving quickly, think of it as love at first sight. I hope you like though. It took me almost four days to write this chapter. Review please! I'll update a new chapter as soon as it comes to me. I have slight writers block and distractions from my husband and kids. Later!


	4. Issues & Who's the runt?

**Issues & Who's the runt?**

**A/N:**_The chapter will explain itself._

---------------------------

The morning was misty after a night time rain shower. The lake glistened and reflected the colors the clouds had gained from the sun arising at the horizon. Inuyasha and Kagome sat peacefully on the porch swing, wrapped in each other's embrace, a soft emerald colored blanket huddled about their bodies. To them, it felt like a fairy tale. Today, they were going to head home. The orphan child, Shippo, was going to be arriving at the shrine by dusk. Due to Kagome's sudden injuries, the child had remained with Kaede so that Kagome had time to heal. Mrs. Higurashi thought it would be best so that the orphan wouldn't feel like a burden.

"We should be getting ready to leave. Before we go, I must say once again, you mustn't tell anyone of my night of weakness." Inuyasha spoke sternly.

Kagome thought of the day and night before...

_**Flashback**_

_"I had such a wonderful day! I was really shocked that the lake was so warm to swim. I'm a bit sad that we have to leave here tomorrow. I feel at home here." Kagome said in a defeated tone._

_"We can come again as soon as summer vaction starts. By the way, it's getting dark. Tonight's the new moon." Inuyasha paused. " Shortly you will know my biggest secret that no one, except for my brother, knows."_

_As if on que, the last remains of blue sky, turned to it's midnight hue. Kagome felt a pulse from Inuyasha and stepped back to see why. With each pulse, his body changed. Silver hair became black, golden eyes darkened to maroon, claws and fangs were replaced with nails and human teeth. No shock lay in Kagome. She had heard from her grandfather about a hanyou's traits. But, what she didn't know was her own gift. _

_"Kagome, I need you to promise me. Promise that you will tell no one of my secret, I mean now our secret." Inuyasha stated firmly._

_"I promise. You can trust in me." she answered sweetly and leaned up to place a tender kiss on his lips. At this action both blushed but, neither looked away. At that moment, Kagome's body gave off a pinkish glow. The only difference her apearance took, was her eyes had went from brown to a deep hot pink._

_"Looks like you have a secret form as well." Inuyasha stated._

_"Not really a secret, just something my mother was unable to tell me. I don't even know what is happening." she insisted. Inuyasha just sat quietly with an understanding smile upon his lips._

_**End Flashback**_

"I promise you I won't tell a soul. Although, I think I should say the same to you, even if I don't understand my own secret." her words spoken with a joking tone.

Inuyasha smiled at her softly and said, "You don't have to worry about me. I would never tell anyone, I can promise you that." At that said she nodded.

---------------------------------------

"Home at last! It's almost dusk. Kaede will be here soon! Mom left a message that she'll be home tomorrow, so I'm going to need your help with the orphan. He could really use some friendly people around. So, will you stay an extra day here?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! Anything for you. What do you know about the kid? What happened to his-" Inuyasha was cut off by a knock on the front door.

"Excuse me a moment. That must be Kaede." she said and headed for the door.

Inuyasha heard the door open and Kagome give greetings to an old sounding woman. Soon the door closed and foot steps were heading toward the living area were Inuyasha sat lazily on the couch.

"Inuyasha, this is Kaede. She is an old family friend and a herbal healer." Kagome introduced. Inuyasha nodded but, stopped as he caught the scent of a weak demon. He looked down and around the two sets of legs to what looked like a ball of fluff.

"Hey, who's the runt?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome followed his line of sight to the little boy.

"This is the orphan, Shippo. He is going to be part of the family now. Oh, I forgot to tell you in full detail about the situation. I'll que you in later." Kagome assured him.

"Kagome dear, I must be taking my leave. I have a client to check in on. Be sure to let ye mother know I will be by in a few days to see how all is going. Farewell!" Kaede said and bowed slightly before heading back toward the door and left.

"Shippo, would you like something to eat or drink?" Kagome asked him with soft smile.

"Y-yes, please." Shippo stuttered shyly.

"How does ramen and cola sound?" she asked.

"Great!" he exclaimed a little more cheerfully.

"Perfect. What about you Inuyasha? Would you like some as well?" she dirrected to him. His response was a simple yet, wide eyed nod in approval. With that, Kagome disappeared into the kitchen only to appear minutes later with a dinner for three on a tray.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Kagome had shown Shippo to his new room which was also Souta's. A new bed had already been placed in there for when Shippo would arrive. For the short amount of time he had been at the shrine, it seemed to both Kagome and Inuyasha that they had begun to loosen the poor kitsune up. They knew, with time and love, the little orphan would find happiness again with-in his new family. Even Inuyasha himself believed he would grow to become his family as well.

-----------------------

Spring break soon came to an end. A new day of school was starting and with it many surprises and annoyances.

"Oh my kami! You two are a thing now! When did this happen?" Yuka questioned in shock.

"Why didn't you call when it happened? I thought you guys hated one another." Eri cut in.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. He really is dreamy!" Ayumi sighed romantically.

Both Eri and Yuka had to sweat drop at their helpless ditzy friend. Yet, once again their attention was back on their other clueless looking friend they were just interogating. Kagome stood there smiling nervously, but was soon saved by the one friend she had already told days ago. Sango walked over and excused herself and Kagome, seeing her best friends discomfort.

"Thank you Sango! I really don't know what I'd do with out you. You just saved me from a hundred question interogation. They really can be quite nosy at times." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Any time! By the way, I think we need to save Inuyasha next. Or at least make sure he doesn't kill that lech, Miroku. I'm pretty sure by now the idiot is asking something perverted." Sango said dramatically.

---

"So, how did she taste? Did you, you know?" Miroku questioned slyly.

"I'm not telling you and know what?" Inuyasha looked at him puzzled.

"He's asking if you screwwed her to be technical!" Hisao told him simply. Miroku had a sly grin on his face at Hisao's use of words.

"What? You damn hentai! I ought to pummle you to the ground right now!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" he jerked his head from the baka Miroku and calmed instantly at seeing his sweet Kagome's loving smile that was meant for only him. "Inuyasha, walk with me to class." Kagome suggested more than commanded. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked to class.

Sango snatched her hentai boyfriend by the ear and followed behind Inuyasha and Kagome. All the way to class, Miroku pleaded and begged for her to release him with no such luck. Finally he gave in and let her continue to drag him by the ear all the way into the class. Giggles could be heard by other students who saw the exchange. Miroku blushed fiercely as they all were staring at him as they laughed.

---------------------

Most of they day was all about the new couple. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was the talk of the school. Even the most persistant annoying teen boy heard. The boy who always thought he was helping Kagome and wanting her to be his girlfriend. Kagome always thought there was something weird about him. She had a feeling that, in some way, he was dangerous. As he heard news of Kagome's relationship with a half breed, his obsession with her pushed to over drive and he became dangerously angry.

"I'll have you still Kagome. You will never belong to a filthy hanyou. You belong to me." Houjo seethed quietly so no one could hear.

He looked around the gym to find the object of his obsession. He found her with her new friend Sango and the half breed he now wanted dead. A new sence of anger rose as he looked away. At that moment his eyes caught sight of a familiar face but, he knew it wasn't. It was a new girl that had transfered today from the burned school that the dispicable hanyou came from. She looked remarkably like Kagome.

'Hmmm, maybe I can use her to my advantage.' Houjo thought sinisterly. He walked up to the girl that was looking angrily in the dirrection of Kagome. "Excuse me, your new to this school. I've come to say hi!"

"Oh, hello. I know you didn't just come to say hi. What is the real reason you've come over to me?" the girl asked plainly.

"I have a propasision for you. I can see that you are angry by the same problem as me. I propose that we work together to get back what's rightfully ours. What do you say?" Houjo finished.

"Why would you think I want something back?" the girl questioned.

"Because, the you have been staring at him since lunch." Houjo guestured toward Inuyasha. "And the girl of which you've been glaring deadly at, she belongs to me. So, will you help?"

"I don't even know who you are, but yes, I'll help. I do not want Inuyasha as my guy, I want revenge." the girl said.

"May I ask why? And my name is Houjo." he told her.

"The name is Kikyo. I am the most popular and richest girl of our old school and city included. He had the nerve to break up with me in front of all the populars I associate with." Kikyo explained.

"Why would he break up with such a lovely young woman?" Houjo inquired.

"I'm rich and get what I want. I keep many handsom and rich love slaves. He accused me of cheating when in fact he knew how I was to begin with. Everyone does what I tell them, but he refused to obey. He acts as if it's all about him, when in reality, it's all about me. It doesn't matter if he is practically a prince and far more richer than I. I always get what I want." Kikyo grew angrier with every word spoken.

"I've got a plan that will benafit us both. Although, we will have to remain patient for now. In order for my plan to work, we will have to allow the two time to become much closer. When they do, we will crush their world. We'll know when the time is right, but for now we lay low and away from the two." Houjo finished saying. Kikyo nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them, Inuyasha noticed the exchange between Houjo and Kikyo. He knew something was up. He couldn't hear it but, he smelled the disception in the air coming from their dirrection. For now though, he figured they could cause no harm and looked back at his angelic girlfriend. Class had then began with many fitness tests. Surely Inuyasha passed all with flying colors.

---------------------

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" said the ball of fluff that flew into her arms.

"Why, hello to you too, Shippo! How was your first day of school here?" asked Kagome.

"Nice. All the girls were petting me and saying how cute I was though." Shippo cringed slightly. Kagome hugged him and giggled lightly.

"Hello dear. How was school?" her mother asked.

"Pretty good! Mom, I'm sorry, but I won't be home for dinner. Inuyasha is taking me to meet his brother. Appearantly, Inuyasha talks about me too much to him. So basically, he requested an appearance." Kagome told her mother.

"Okay dear. Tell Inuyasha I said hello. I won't be here when he gets here. Your jii-chan needs to go an appointment and I'm taking him." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"Okay mom. See you tonight." Kagome waved as her mother got in the car. "Now, what to wear?"

"I'll help you find something!" Shippo said proudly.

"Okay! Let's go to my room." she said as she walked upstairs with him in her arms.

--

"What about this one?" Kagome pulled out a short yellow halter dress.

"Too yellow." Shippo said.

"Wait, how about this one. Mom bought it for me for christmas. I haven't worn it yet." she said reaching into the back of her closet. She pulled out a long black no sleeved kimono dress. An image of a dragon was threaded with jade colored silk starting at the hip and wrapping around to the lower front of the dress.

"That one is perfect. I think it will even make Inuyasha fall deeply in love with you of jealous beyond all control." Shippo giggled.

"I think it's safer to bet on the jealous part. It's too early to fall in love. We've only been together about eleven days. Gotta give it more time." Kagome explained. She went into her bathroom and came out half an hour later with her dress on and hair done. She had her hair held back loosely by a jade emroided rose clip at the base of her neck. A light touch of lip gloss placed on her lips and faint green shadow spread on her eye lids. The rest of her look was all natural.

"Wow! You look beautiful Kagome!" Shippo looked at her in aw.

"Thank you! Well, he should be arriving soo-" Kagome was cut off.

"Sis, Inuyasha's here!" shouted Souta.

"Speak of the hanyou!" Shippo excaimed as Kagome laughed at the goofy look he gave. She walked down stairs, but not before putting on jade tear drop silver neclace and earings.

"Here she comes." Souta said looking away from his new idol.

Inuyasha stood speachless in the door way. He too was dressed well. In black dress pants and a red silk shirt.

"You look great Inuyasha!" she paused. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't like the way I'm dressed or think that you making a big mistake being with me?" Kagome became really nervous.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and spoke, "Please don't think that. It's just, you look so beautiful!"

Kagome blushed and reached out to hug him. He returned the hug romantically and regretfully released only to wrap his arm in hers to lead her to his car. He opened the door for her and as soon as she was in, he closed the door, went to the drivers side, got in and then took off in the dirrection of his home away from home.

----------------------------

"We're here." Inuyasha announced as he pulled into a garage building attached to a rather large building. "I hope you don't mind hights because we live at the very top. The thirty - second floor."

"I'm not scared. I appriciate a good view." Kagome smiled gently to assure him. Inuyasha nodded in reply.

With in minutes the two arrived at an elevator. Once inside, Inuyasha pushed a special and slid his key into a slot. Kagome was confused, but he just gave her a look and said his place was secret so no media could get in. After all, His brother is the biggest CEO in Japan and also both were royalty. The elevator came to a stop after six minutes. It opened up to a single door in a small hallway. Inuyasha walked up to the door with Kagome, hand in hand. He opened the door as Kagome stood shocked at the view. White marble floors were accented by glass brick walls. A crystal chandelier hung from a mirrored ceiling.

"This is the guest and banquet room. You like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I do! Is the whole top floor your suite? I expected many suites and here I'm standing in, well basically, a mansion." Kagome spoke excitedly.

"Well, my brother likes things simple but, he perfers large space. As far as a mansion, yes it is. With an inground pool and spa included. Sesshomaru actually owns this building and many others. That is what father's corperation is made of, creating business and apartment buildings. Sesshomaru came into ownership after father died in an accident." Inuyasha explained.

"And soon brother, when you graduate, you'll help in Taisho Corp." Sesshomaru casually cut in as he walked up to the two teens. "You must be Kagome."

"Hai, nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome politely spoke and curtsied in respect.

Sesshomaru lightened at her formality and began, "A pleasure to meet you as well. Shall we go to the dining hall. I've arranged for steak and lobster. Let's be on our way."

They sat in the dining hall at a grand cherry wood table. Flowers of white roses, lilies, and red carnations were delicately arranged in clear red crystal vases. Red and white candles burned dimly in between. Unlike the guest hall, the dining hall had red and white marble floors and white washed walls.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke firmly.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she smiled goofily.

"Sit straight and mind your manners. You mustn't play with you food when a guest is here." he scolded.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said quietly.

"She's just a kid. Don't be so hard on her." Inuyasha told him.

"I will do as I see fit. She is my charge and I will see that she grows to be a refined woman. That means she is to retain manners in the presence of company." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Keh! Do as you wish." Inuyasha snorted.

"I think it's a good idea to teach manners at such an age. Mother taught me when I was a little younger than Rin-chan. She told me that for a woman to gain respect in life is to have the best of manners. The earlier you teach them, the better they'll set in and easier to understand." Kagome assured, not to gain sides, but to explain to Inuyasha how important manners are.

"You should learn something from this young tenyo, Inuyasha. She has a smart head on her shoulders." Sesshomaru stated.

"Tenyo? I haven't an idea of what that is, but that couldn't be. I'm a miko." Kagome said confused at why he called her that.

"Do you not know your blood Kagome? I can tell by your scent, you are indeed tenyo. Miko is only a part of your essence. Hasn't anyone spoke of this to you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome shook her head and answered, "No. My mother told me only of my miko abilities. My father knew, but he passed away before completely telling mother of the gift bestone on me. What is a tenyo by the way?"

"A tenyo is a celestial being. A female is the only one capable of being such a creature. In order to become a tenyo, you must have the bloodline. Figuratively speaking, it's an inheritance." Inuyasha explained before Sesshomaru could.

"From what I know, in order to unlock the half that is celestial, your soul mate must be found by your eighteenth birthday. Even if you don't know who it is at first, it will all become clear on that night. But, if you do not find your soul mate by that time, your true power and eternal youth will be locked away for seven more years." Sesshomaru put in.

"So your saying, find my soul mate by a certain time and understand the part of me I don't know or wait until my twenty-fith birthday. Some people never find their soul mate though! What misery life has given me!" Kagome sighed.

"There's much more than that, but you'll have to learn of it yourself. Well, I do believe it is getting rather late. You must be getting Kagome home, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Inuyasha nodded and stood from the table. "Come on Kagome, I can show you the rest of the place another time." he told her.

"Okay, mama should be expecting me home soon anyway. The food was delicious Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome bowed slightly.

"Arigato. You are welcome in our home any time. My half wit brother did well by you. Unlike that other wench." Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you, I guess." she said quizically and looked to Inuyasha for an explanation. He gave a look stating he would explain later. "Nice to have met you Sesshomaru-sama and little Rin."

"Please come again soon! Rin likes your company." Rin pleaded.

"Sure I will. I like your company too!" Kagome told her. With that, she and Inuyasha left to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator Inuyasha began, "I'm sorry for my brother's last outburst."

"It's nothing. But, what did he mean?" she questioned.

"He didn't care to much for my last girlfriend. Although, it was because of his business that got us together. Her name is Kikyo. She is the daughter of Sesshomaru's closest business partners, the second wealthiest man in Japan." He began his explanation.

"So, why break with her?" Kagome asked.

"She is basically a grade A whore. While she was my girlfriend, she had taken man whores or to say simply, love slaves. They were all rich or pretty faces. It seemed as if she wanted to purposely hurt me. You see, I fell in love with her. Her father even tried to have an arranged marriage between us to combine perfect business between him and Sesshomaru. One day though, I caught her screwing a top model, Kenshin. He was a childhood friend of mine. That's the day I found out the grizzly truth. She had been fucking with guys behind my back the entire time. I should had caught the scent of other males on her, but I was blinded by love. Sesshomaru had warned me that she was no good and I looked the other way and fought with him often. I broke up with her at school, in front of her possie to give her a taste of what she had done to me." he finished.

"Wow! I though I had problems with relationships." Kagome said.

"What do you mean? Your doing just fine." Inuyasha assured.

"Not that. I mean, before you only one boy was out to be with me. He mannaged to come up to me everyday at school and always call me at home. I never gave him my number so, I figured one of my friends gave it to him, thinking he was a good match for me like always. I think other boys got scared off thinking he was my boyfriend already. So, truth be told, you are my first boyfriend. Yet, I don't understand completely the situation of Houjo in the first place. He used to give me an eerie feeling, like he was no good, yet he never shown it on the outside. I'm glad I have you though, because it seems that Houjo has backed off." she explained.

"I'm glad I have you too! And, I will always protect you from here on. You have nothing more to worry about. If your ever in trouble, yell my name. No matter how far I am from you, I'll always come." he said comfortly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. At that moment, the elevator opened to the second floor of the garage building.

The two got to the red eclipse and once again, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome to get in. He got in the drivers side and drove off to her home. Once they arrived at the shrine, Inuyasha walked her to the door. Slowly and passionately, he leaned in and kissed her soft velvet like lips. She went inside and left him to leave back to his home.

'She is the one. I'm sure of it this time. I know she won't do what Kikyo did. She is to pure of heart and sould. Thank you mother, for foretelling of this girl in my life. I'm just sad that I didn't meet her sooner.' he thought as he drove off into the night.

-----------------------------

**A/N: **_That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was confusing at times. I know I made Houjo a bad guy but, most stories have Naraku as the bad guy. I wanted to give an unexpecting twist. Sorry for not updating sooner. I got major writers block. Review and tell me what you think! Later!_


	5. Trouble

**Trouble**

**A/N: **_This Chapter is going to be different. Time has passed. Sorry if some spelling errors are here. I'm trying to fix as many as possible._

---------------------------

Three years has passed without much hassle. Inuyasha and Kagome were now closer than the day they met. They were entering a new world in ther eyes. Summer was taking it's leave, bringing autumn in it's wake and with it, the last year of high school.

"At last! We're seniors!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we have a whole new worry." Kagome put in.

"What's to worry about?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to the girls that were eating lunch by a tree in the school yard.

"Oh, there you are Inuyasha!" Kagome paused before continuing, " Well, basically we have prom, graduation, and also, we have to think about what university we're going to choose." she finished.

"I guess your right there." Miroku cut in as he too entered the group.

"Keh! I already know where I'm going to college. As for prom and graduation, no thinking is needed. Just be happy it's finally coming." Inuyasha informed.

"And pray tell, which university have you chosen?" inquired Miroku.

"University Tokyo. I was excepted two days ago. Probably because Sesshomaru owns it I bet. Either way, they have better business classes there." Inuyasha explained.

"I was thinking about going to Keio University. I'd rather not leave the comforts of Japan. What about you my sweet Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Same. Although, Tokyo U. is much closer to home." she said.

"Well, what about you Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku respectfully before being smacked by Sango after feeling the'crused hand' grab her bottom.

Kagome giggled before saying,"I have recieved an offer from both Tokyo U. and Kyoto U. I haven't decided which one is best. I have until June the twenty eighth to decide."

"Aw, why can't you just choose to go to Tokyo U. with me? Kyoto is a bit far from here. Four years is a long time to be seperated." Inuyasha whined.

"I never said I've decided. Besides, no matter which one I choose, we have holidays and a month break in summer we can see each other. Also, it's not like I won't call, write, and email you everyday. Don't worry about it now. I've got time to choose." Kagome assured.

Inuyasha remained silent.

The rest of the school day skimmed by. Classes were the same as always. School finally let out for the day, allowing all teens to return home or hang out at their favorite spots. The streets of Tokyo were littered with teen, children, and adults. Only those who had cars were able to get to where they were going much more quickly. As night fell, an eerie silence replaced the once noisy streets again.

---

A younge woman of at least age seventeen, sat on a bench of a bus stop in the dark. Unknown, a figure clad in dark clothing, crept up to the teen girl that looked to be waiting for the bus.

"Your late." the girl said dangerously.

"Forgive me. I had to go home to collect the plans." the figure spoke.

"I'll remind you Houjo, I don't tolerate anyone being late. Only I am aloud to be late. Got that?" the girl fumed.

"Yes, Kikyo. I won't ever be late again." Houjo swore.

"Good, now on to business. What are your plans?" Kikyo asked impatiently.

"I figure that the best way to assure the break up between Inuyasha and Kagome is to move slow at first. We must get them against one another. In other words, we need to get them jealous. First you got to..." Houjo continued on.

The plans of ultimate destruction of a beautiful relationship were set. The two evil minds were more than ready to put their plans in motion. They've waited three years for the couple to get lovingly close and now knew the time has arrived. Disaster was surely to come.

-------------------------

It was now the begining of October. Nothing bad had happened quite yet. Although, this was the month of mischief and with that in mind, there was definitely going to be some mishap.

---

"Inuyasha, what do you want to dress up as for the halloween dance?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I can go as a white werewolf. What about you?" Inuyasha asked in return.

"Hmm...I think I'm gonna go as a princess or a vampire seductress." she told him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and said, "I vote for the second."

Kagome giggled while saying, "Of coarse. I knew you'd choose that."

Inuyasha gave her a tender kiss before taking both of the chosen costumes to the cashier. He paused only a moment to grab a pair of realistic slip on ivory fangs to complete Kagome's costume. Kagome had met up with him at the checkout with blood red nail polish and lipstick. Once paid, the couple left off to the Higurashi shrine.

"Mama, we're back!" Kagome shouted in the house.

"Hello dear! Did you have any luck finding a costume?" her mother asked.

"Hai, we both have." Kagome smiled before heading to the stairs.

"Kagome, you may want to have Inuyasha stay tonight. It's already past ten." Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Okay. Come on Inuyasha. Don't let Souta here you or he'll wake just to wrestle you again." Kagome said plainly.

"Keh!" was all he said before following her to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in exasperation while saing to herself, " Those two are something. They are truly meant for one another."

----

"Party time!" cheered Miroku dressed as a gorilla.

"I'm surprised you didn't dress as a monk, seeing that you say monks run in the family." Inuyasha put in. A white fluffy tail hung from his behind which was clad in loose black jeans. A white muscle shirt and no shoes completed his wolfish look.

"I wonder whats taking the girls. We're gonna be late!" Miroku cried out.

"Just chill. You should know by now that girls are always fashionably late." Inuyasha muttered.

Just then the two males heard a squeal of what seemed like delight.

"Kagome must have found the artificial fangs I bought her." Inuyasha smirked.

"Seems like someone wants to get a little naughty." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha pushed him of the couch in Kagome's home saying, "You damn pervert! Can never get your mind out of the gutter. I don't understand how you can be a part of a family that came from monks."

"Why, what ever do you mean? I assure my intentions are good." Miroku sweat dropped.

"Yeah, what ever!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Although, his eyes stopped when they hit the stairs. "Hey Miroku, Sango just walked down the steps."

Miroku looked and saw Sango dressed as cat woman. Her costume consisted of shredded black leather pants and a torn looking leather belly halter top instead of the regular bra. A half face cat woman mask adorned her face. She also wore high heeled black boots and silver clawed skin tight gloves.

"Miroku, if you stare at me any longer your eyes are going to fall out." Sango scolded. At that said, Miroku looked away with a blush. "Come on Kagome! You look fine, so stop standing up there and come down so we can leave."

Kagome walked down the stairs slowly. She felt practically naked. Though, Inuyasha gave her a lustful look ast she finally got to the bottom step. The costume was of a very tight ankle length tube topped dress. A thigh high slit adorned both sides of the dress. A ruby studded neclace wrapped around her neck with a set of earings and a bracelet to match. Kagome's long grown nails and toe nails were painted in the new glittering deep red nail polish. A pair of thin strapped open toed heels accented the dress well. Deep red lipstick made her lips look fuller as only natural colored eye shadow blushed her eyes.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stood puzzled.

A smirk came to Kagome's lips where a single fang poked out.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Kagome said in a sexy tone.

'rrrrrrrr' Inuyasha growled in full lust.

"Okay now! Can we please be going?" Miroku said uncomfortly.

The room was filled with uneasiness as the group started to take their leave. The four got into Inuyasha's eclipse and headed for the halloween dance at school. Once ther and inside, the girls were bombarded by their friends leaving the guys to head to a small group of their friends for a little while. A few moments later, a girl wearing a mask and an extremely short red strappless dress, walked up behind Inuyasha and hugged him.

"What the?" Inuyasha tried to sniff out the scent of the female, but to many others blocked it out. "Who are you? And will you get off of me, Now!"

"I'm sad you don't remember your first love. I thought we had something special. Don't you love me at all anymore." the girl sulked.

Realization hit Inuyasha as he said plainfully, "Kikyo, get the hell away from me. You know we've been over for almost four years now. I'm with someone else now."

"You've replaced me with a girl who looks kind of like me. That just proves you still love me. You can't go on with out me." Kikyo said in a fake whine.

"Kagome looks nothing like you. She is more beautiful, kind, and understanding. Your just a cold hearted bitch who only cares about herself." Inuyasha said as he finally pulled away from Kikyo's grasp.

Kikyo fumed a moment before putting on a fake loving smile and began to say, "Oh, Inuyasha. I've changed. Since that day you broke up with me I began to think. I decided that you were right. I did do what ever I wanted. I assure you though, I have indeed changed. I've even been going to miko training classes to calm my mind and body. Could you ever consider giving me another chance. I love you!"

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say, so he just walked away.

---

Kagome walked away from her friends to find Inuyasha. She searched through the many groups of teens with no sign. Then she came across him with a girl glued to his back in an embrace. It seemed as though Inuyasha didn't make a move to get out of her grasp. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she ran from the sight to the bathroom. She did not leave unseen though. A teen boy dressed as the evil phantom from Blood Plus, followed Kagome. He watched as she walked into the bathroom. Looking around to make sure nobody saw, he peered into to ladies restroom. Seeing that no one was inside, he stepped in and locked the door behind.

The boy leaned down to look under all the stalls untill he found what he was looking for. He came upon a set of silky legs and stood once again only to walk over to the stall. He gave a little nudge on the stall door but found it locked. So, he pulled a blue rose from his cape an put it under the stall. Kagome didn't see it at first because of the tears blurring her vision. As she wiped them away, she looked to her feet and caught the blue color.

"What the? I've never seen a blue rose before. How did it get here?" Kagome stood and unlocked the stall door to leave. As soon as she opened it, she was forced back inside by the teen phantom.

"I advise you not to scream. It will do you no good." at that said, the teen forced his gloved hand between her legs. Kagome started to cry harder and tried to push him away. Before the boy could get any further, a hard pound was on the door . The teen phantom ran and jumped out the open window. Kagome ran to the main door of the ladies room and found it locked. She quickly opened it and saw Sango on the other side.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly seeing tears in her friends eyes and one of the slits on her dress ripped from where it stopped midthigh to her hip.

"I...I was attacked." Kagome whispered.

"By who? How?" Sango questioned panicking.

"I don't know who he was. He was dressed as a demon phantom. He seemed to be wearing a black wig. He also gave me this blue rose. As for how, I'm not sure why he came in here, but when I opened the stall door he attacked. He covered my mouth and forced me back into the stall. I tried to push him away, but he forced his hands in..in between my...l-legs. I think he was trying to rape me!" Kagome sobbed harder.

"Oh Kami, Kagome are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Sango comforted her best friend while hugging her. "Lets go find Inuyasha. He's probably worried where you went."

"Dought it. He had a girl wrapped around him not too long ago and didn't even bother to remove her from himself. He's the reason why I ran to the bathroom in the first place." Kagome explained.

"So, what do you want to do? We can go together to confront him or we can walk to the bus stop to go home. I'll stay the night if you want." Sango told her.

"I think I'll take the second option. Damn good thing it's a weekend. I'll wait till sunday to confront him." Kagome said as new tears threatened to spill.

Kagome and Sango walked out of the gymnasium and school building. They left without out informing even Miroku for the fact that he would tell Inuyasha. They did tell a few girls so that if at one point the guys came searching, they would be told they left and were'nt abducted. When the two girls arrived at the shrine, Kagome told Sango that it would be okay for her to return to the party or go home. She just wanted time alone. Sango understood and left for home.

---

Mean while, Inuyasha discovered that Kagome and Sango were both missing. He asked Miroku, but he didn't even know they were missing since he was dancing with a slutty looking girl. Inuyasha snatched Miroku up and search through the groups and didn't find them. They did come upon the trio of girls that Kagome knew before him and found that the girls took the bus to Higurashi shrine.

'What the hell is going on? Those girls looked skeptic to tell them where Kagome and Sango went.' Inuyasha thought.

He pulled up next to Miroku's car that was still sitting at the shrine. The lights were still out in the house. Inuyasha sent Miroku to Sango's house in hopes they decided to go there instead. Inuyasha though, waited to see if Kagome was just slowing her pace coming home. It was still somewhat early so the family were probably out trick-or-treating still. The wind shifted and a scent of green tea and ocean breeze drifted to his nose. The green tea scent he knew to be Sango and the other was his Kagome's. It seemed they were pausing at the bottom of the shrine steps. Then he caught only one scent coming up the stairs. Kagome was coming alone. She had another male's scent mixing with hers.

'gasp'

Kagome reached the top of the stairs only to bump into a solid body. She tensed up thinking that she had been followed by her attacker. She dared a glance upward and saw the face of her three and a half year long boyfriend. A whole new sadness hit her as she thought about what had happened. Tears hit her eyes once again. Inuyasha looked angry though.

"Why the hell is there a scent of another guy on you? Is this why you left the party? To be with another guy!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was confused. "What are you talking about? I wasn't with another guy."

"Your lieing! I can smell him all over you!" Inuyasha screamed out.

Anger hit Kagome as she yelled, "For your information, I was attacked in the girls bathroom at school. I thought you knew me better then that. You though, I saw that girl that was attached to you! You didn't even remove her and you come acting like I betrayed you. Your dead wrong. If you even bothered to see my torn dress then you would've know what happened to me."

Inuyasha tried to sence a lie from her but, he found only an aura of truth.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know." he appologized.

"Of coarse you didn't cause you were the one with another girl!" Kagome cried as she ran passed him. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his face in her hair. She was fighting to be released.

"Kagome, please stop fighting me. It's not what you think." Inuyasha tried to speak.

"What is it then? Make me understand." she commanded and turned to look into his eyes.

"I thought it was you that was holding me at first. It wasn't and I pulled away from her. She thought she was gonna win me back. I told her staght up that you're my girlfriend. I promise you that your the only one for me." he said truthfully. She teared up and threw herself in his arms.

"I guess we both got worked up over nothing. I lo-...I'm sorry too!" she said. Inuyasha held her tight. 'I love you Inuyasha. I can't tell you until I hear it from you first.' Kagome thought.

'If only you knew how much I love you. I don't know why I can't say it.' he thought and then spoke aloud, "I'll find out who attacked you. No one messes with my girl."

Kagome smilled into his chest and pulled away to walk with him into the house and to her room to get ready for bed. It was a good thing he kept some clothes at her home. He basically considered the shrine as his second home. Their unknown love for each other stood a test and passed. Yet, more trouble will befall them in due time. The loving couple one, Kikyo an Houjo, zero.

-------------------------

**A/N: **_Well another chapter done. Sorry it took a while. Sorry if it's a cliff hanger, I don't know if it is though. later. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Anniversary

**Chapter 6**

**'Anniversary'**

**A/N:**_Thanks to all who read and reviewed! You people are really great! A change in rating for Lemon in this chapter._

_**NO ONE UNDER 17 YEARS OF AGE!!**_

----------

After the incedent at the halloween party, the couple decided to remain cautious. After several months of searching for Kagome's attacker, Inuyasha came up with nothing. It frustrated him to no end. He was unable to find a boy with a scent that matched the attacker. He had searched the school and even streets around school, the shrine, and even popular hang out spots for teens.

Inuyasha had begun to believe that his girl's attacker wasn't from there school, that perhaps he was hired by some enemy they didn't know they had. It was that or Kagome's attacker had a sick obsession with her, possibly both. The whole matter was truly fishy.

Neither wanted to think of it anymore. Although they didn't think about it, they kept their guard intact. They had a very special day coming up and they were more worried if the other remembered. Of course both Inuyasha and Kagome remembered the special day the past two years, but this year was different. Exiting exams were right after spring break. They also had prom and graduation as wellThere was only six weeks of school left for the seniors. The pressure was building up, so to forget an anniversary was probable.

At the moment, Kagome and Sango were walking downtown searching for something special for Kagome to wear for her anniversary tomorrow. She was also searching for the perfect gift for Inuyasha and a prom dress in the process.

"Sango, I don't know what to do. I'm not sure what to get Inuyasha this year. He basically has everything he could ever want the way it is. I'm so lost." Kagome exasperated.

"Calm down so you can think clearly. You know Inuyasha's not the materialistic kinda guy. He would be happy with whatever you get him, just as long as it is from you." Sango confided.

"That doesn't help! I still don't know what to do." cried Kagome stressfully.

Sango snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "I know what you can give him!"

Believing Sango was on to something, guestured for her to continue.

A sly smirk graced Sango's lips while saying, "You can give him your innocense!"

"**HENTAI**!! You-" Kagome shrieked and was cut off when Sango continued.

"Hey, at least I know he'll love _that_!Plus it's something he doesn't own at the moment." Sango said with the smirk still in place.

"What! Sango! Please don't tell me your actually serious, are you?" Kagome questioned as her once creamy face became a beet red.

"I'm quite serious. After all, you two have been together long enough and are clearly in love with each other. Plus, there's a good side to doing _it_ for the first time. He will fall to your every whim, pretty much become your slave boy." Sango giggled in her reply.

"And exactly how would you know? You've never done it or have you?" Kagome asked not expecting the second question to really be answered.

Although, a crimson colored blush rushed through Sango's cheeks.

"Oh my Kami! You did _it _with Miroku, didn't you?" Kagome asked agasp.

Sango nodded in reply as her face grew to a darker shade resembling a cherry.

"Wow! No wonder he hasn't looked at or even touched other girls anymore." Kagome concluded and began to speak again. "But, Inuyasha isn't like Miroku. Who's to say he won't leave me if I _slept _with him like Yuka's ex-boyfriend did to her?"

"I know for a fact he isn't like that. But, if I'm wrong,then I'll kick his sorry ass!" Sango threatened.

"Maybe your right. He isn't the type to just leave like that. But, I don't even know if he loves me. He's never told me and I can't confess until he does. Any way, I'll think about _it_." Kagome told Sango.

They finished their day out and Kagome managed to get a small gift for Inuyasha after all. 'It's not much, but it'll do.' She had thought when she bought it at a corner gift shop.

The two girls were now heading to their own homes with their prom attire and Kagome with a gift and a special dress. The next day was going to start spring break and Inuyasha was taking her to his lake side home that they visited once a month. Only this time they were going to stay the entire week of spring break.

-----

The next day, the door bell rang out at the Higurashi shrine. Souta ran to the door and pounched on the person on the other side of the door. Inuyasha almost toppled over at the weight that was forced on him. He looked to see his ever adoring fan, Souta.

"Hey kid! Your sister ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Almost. She is just getting last minute supplies in her bag." Souta replied as he lead Inuyasha into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head from the kitchen to greet Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha! How are you this morning?" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good!" he said. 'Just hoping Kagome remembered our anniversary though.' he thought.

"Okay then!" she said before turning her gaze toward the stair case.

"Bout' time you got down here nee-chan! Man, girls are totally slow!" Souta mumbled.

"I resent that! You know I'm not like most girls. In fact, who's the one that was in the bathroom for two hours this morning? Baby brother's gotta girlfriend, ne?" Kagome wriggled her eyebrow at him.

Souta blushed as Inuyasha and Kagome's mother laughed.

"Whatever!" he grunted as he left, to humiliated to say goodbye.

"Well, we need to off as well." Inuyasha broke the laughter.

"I'll give you a few calls throughout the week, mama. Love you much!" Kagome said, giving her mother a hug.

"Okay dear! You two becareful on the drive there." Mrs. Higurashi commanded.

Both nodded. Inuyasha took Kagome's over sized yellow back pack and led her to his car, opening the door for her to get in. He closed the door once she was completely in and placed her bag in the trunck with his. After doing so, they waved one last time before taking off.

----------

Two and a half hours later brought the loving young couple to the dead end that started the path to the crystal lake and Inuyasha's personal house. Inuyasha had rabbed both bags and walked with Kagome down the semi long path. Once they came into the clearing after leaving the forest, both took in a deep refreshing breath, basking in the after noon high sun.

They walked silently into the mansion sized cabin like home. This place always made the two feel more at home than in their own homes. This is the place they began to first fall in love years ago. Each time they came here was like living in a dream, for when they left only a sweet memory was left.

Inuyasha took their bags to the opened second floor while Kagome took their food supplies to the kitchen. Once Kagome finished putting the food in their proper places, she walked out of the kitchen to see Inuyasha leaving the last step and stood in front of her.

"I'm going to start dinner now." Inuyasha told her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Kagome blushed and spoke, "I will go freshen up. I'll be back down in a while."

Inuyasha kissed her again softly and then headed into the kitchen as Kagome walked upstairs to shower and dress.

After her shower, Kagome dried off and grabbed for the panty and bra set Sango made her buy. It was an innocent yet sexy looking black silk set with light pink over lace and a heart shaped crystal gem dangling from both the middle of the bra and middle of the bikini low lace panty.

Kagome looked in the mirror and blushed seeing how sexy she looked at the moment. She then moved to grab the blow dryer to dry her hair off so she could finish dressing. Once done, she slipped on a body hugging black tank topped dress that glimmered with glitter. It shown every last curve on her torso. Sango comlimented the fact that with Kagome in a dress like this one, would make him want her more than anything. It was elegant yet luscious. She brushed her hair straight and gave one last look in the mirror.

'Perfect!' she thought as she nodded at her reflection.

---

While dinner was boiling on the stove, Inuyasha had time to change into more romantic looking clothing. He wore casual black pants with a loose fitted long sleeved silver silk shirt that was loosely tucked in and buttoned half way leaving his chest in view.

He stepped back into the kitchen to check on the mexican shrimp soup he was making. It was nearly done and the table was already, leaving only the candles to be lit. He walked into the living room to wait on Kagome as he fumbled with the gift he had for her in his pocket.

Finally after twenty more minutes of waiting, Kagome Began down the spiral stair case. Inuyasha hadn't noticed until she reached the bottom, her hands behind her back, her eyes cast on the floor as she blushed.

"Wow!" Inuyasha whispered. His eyes instantly shown with lust and adoration.

"You like?" Kagome asked softly.

"You look wonderful, Kagome!" he told her.

"Thank you! You do too!" she told him as her eyes finally met his. She knew she was gonna have to pay Sango back for being right about him.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest for a passion filled kiss. Moments later they pulled apart for air.

"Come on the food is ready." Inuyasha said soothingly. She nodded and allowed him to lead the way, with something held behind her back still.

---

After they ate their dinner, they went to the porch to gaze at the stars like the very first time when they became a couple. Kagome finally took a wrapped gift from behind her back and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Happy anniversary! I had a hard time trying to find something befitting for you, but this was all I could find. I hope you like." Kagome said nervously.

"Anything that comes from you I would love." he assured her.

He opened the gift and to his surprise, it was a red leather clad diary with silver trimmed pages.

"I love it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That makes me happy." she sighed in relief.

Inuyasha stood up causing Kagome to become confused and nervous when he moved to the front of her. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed her left hand. At this point, Kagome was past the brink of being nervous.

"Kagome, I know that I'm not to good with words and I can get very impatient, but work with me here. You are everything a guy could ever dream of. You have the ability to make this inuhanyou become a gentle pup. I want always to be apart of you even if I am not deserving." he paused to pull out the anniversary gift from his pocket.

He opened the small black felt box and said, "I promise you, that once school is all over and we become college grads, I will take you as my bride. That is if you accept this promise ring?" he asked softly.

Tears of joy ran down her face as she spoke, "Yes! I accept!"

He placed a silver band with a dimond heart on her ring finger. After the ring was on, Kagome threw herself at him knocking them down to the porch floor. She was placing kisses all over his face and then held him close. They broke apart to stand, but Inuyasha surprised Kagome with a romantic kiss. His tounge licked the crease between her lips begging for access. She granted the welcoming heat. The passion in the kiss deepened, whispering their feelings of love.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, never once breaking the kiss. They finally broke to gaze at each other with lust filled eyes. In demonic speed, he ran back into the house and up the stairs to the king sized room and graciously lowered Kagome to their bed.

_**'Lemon'**_

Inuyasha placed kisses along her jaw line to her neck and nipped at the tender point of flesh at the base of her neck where his mark would adorn soon. Soft moans of passion escaped her mouth. A smirk graced his lips with satisfaction.

Kagome moved her small hands to unbutton Inuyasha's silk shirt and pushed it off when done, throwing it to the floor. He moved to look into her eyes as if asking if she was sure about this. Her answer was a heated kiss. After releasing for a breath, Inuyasha moved to pull Kagome's dress over her head. The dress was tossed to the floor next to his discarded shirt. His eye glanced back at her body. He stared in amazement of her natural beauty.

"Perfect." he whispered, moving to capture her velvety lips once again.

Inuyasha roamed down her body, licking and nipping the soft flesh of her belly. Soft moans and heavy breathing were heard. He leaned her forward to unsnap the back of her bra and discarded it completely, taking a lucious breast into his hot mouth causing Kagome to gasp. He teased the peak of her full sized breast with his tounge. He could clearly smell her arousal screaming for more. This caused a lust filled growl to escape his throat. He lay her back to the bed gently, her hands once again moving to remove his remaing clothing after he had stripped her panty off. She struggle to push his pants and boxers off with her feet. The last remanents of the clothing barrier pushed to the base of the bed.

Inuyasha moved down her body again to spread her legs open and capture the heat in between. A passionate gasp along with moaning and heavy breathing became more frequent.

"Please...Inuya..." she moaned out.

He came back up, licking the his lips and then stealing a kiss while possitioning himself at her entrance. He pushed slowly inside to her barrier, deepening the kiss to distract her from the pain of stretching, he gave a quick push breaking the precious cherry. She cried out lightly, with the distraction, Inuyasha clamped his teeth into the flesh of the junction at her neck and shoulder, causing another cry and died down when blood from his bitten inner lip seeped into the new wound. He gently looked into her eyes,the lust yelling through her aura. He began rocking his hips as she moved along with the rythem, no longer feeling the pain. A little over half an hour, they began to feel their release come forward. Both moved faster as the liquid heat boiled over in their lower gut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out as her release came, triggering Inuyasha's in the process as his life filled liquid spilled into her womb.

He rolled with her to lay side by side, breathing heavily as they collapsed into a loving slumber. Only to dream of one another.

------------

The rest of spring break was just as romantic and comfortable. Only twice had they made love, so not to over do it and cause Kagome to be utterly sore. It had been two weeks since that first day and the two were over their heads in exams. Four weeks of school were left and prom was after the second and final week of exams. The last three weeks were to be of cleaning out lockers, recieving all of past projects and schoolwork, signing of year books, prom and graduation.

The group was now under the same tree they always sat under for lunch. All contemplating their future and what college was going to be like. Kagome and Inuyasha never spoke with their friends of the things they did on spring break.

"So, are you guys ever going to say what _really_ happened with you guys on spring break?" Miroku asked.

"Pervert, get your mind out of the gutter! Nothing like _that _happened. Even if it did, it would be none of your business." Inuyasha growled out.

The two had decided that they would keep their making love to themselves for the time being until they had married. Only Sesshomaru knew since he could smell the combination of their scents that would remain permanent on each other. Beside that, it really was nobody else's business.

After lunch had finished, all students went back to their grades and homeroom classes for more testing. All were nervous about messing up or failing, but all were happy with the fact that summer break was coming up. Two students though, were more than anxcious to destroy the most popular couple's lives. A scheme was now in place for their destruction.

----------

"You know what to do now. We cannot fail this time. Kagome will be mine no matter what it takes." Houjo seethed.

"With this, we're sure to win." Kikyo held up a small vile of a clear green liquid.

"Exactly how is a liquid going to assure our victory?" he questioned.

"Simple. This is a potion to make your target believe your their loved one. I'm going to slip it into a drink that I will give Inuyasha at the prom. As he drinks, he will see me and begin to see his beloved Kagome. I will cause him to be blind of the world around and only listen to me." she explained.

"Won't he smell the potion? And what about Kagome? She will suspect something if he is clueless to her." Houjo said.

"That is where the plot thickens and you come in. After he is in that state, I'm going to take him to a janitor's closet and get a little...pleasure. This will be where you come in. You'll go to Kagome and you'll tell her Inuyasha was looking for her and you take her to where he an I will be. The rest will fall from there." Kikyo planned devilishly.

"Perfect!" Houjo grinned evilly.

---------------

**A/N:**_Sorry for updating so late on this one. I had ideas for my other story and I was caught up reading other people's great stories. Well review if you like and feel free to give ideas. Later!!_


	7. Lost Cause

**Chapter 7**

**'Lost Cause'**

**A/N: **_Warning; this is second to last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy trying to find a job and I had a bit of writers block. Thanks for any reviews I have recieved! On with the story..._

_NO LEMON here!_

----------------------------------------------

"Sango?" Kagome asked softly.

Said girl looked up saying, "Yup, what do you need?"

"You don't think that who ever attacked me will be at prom do you?" she questioned with worry evident in her tone.

Sango tapped her chin with a slim finger,"If he does, Inuyasha would find out first and most likely kick his butt!"

Kagome giggled and then spoke confidently, "Yeah, I guess your right. That is his way of fixing things."

"We've got to hurry up. The guys will be here any minute." Sango chided.

The two were steadily getting ready as night began to fall on the stormy evening. The rain was pouring since mid morning. A day that was to be special, was seeming some what gloomy. This night was prom. Final exams had finished and students were awaiting results, which were to come on the monday after prom weekend.with no more studing to do, all were just excited for the last dance in their high school lives.

Kagome had finished getting ready and was peering at her reflection. A glittering red strapless dress hugged her figure to her upper thighs and went loose down to ankles. She wore a pair of Cinderella style, ruby jeweled, sandle heels. Her hair was left down with many curls put in. A garnet jewel and silver necklace sat around her neck as a matching bracelet adorned her wrist. A deep red colored her eye lids and a light touch of black mascara brushed her lashes.

Kagome looked to Sango, who wore the same as Kagome, only her dress was a bright hot pink that sparkled with black glitter instead of silver. Sango was finishing with the last touches to her make-up and curls in her ponytail. When Kagome turned to her reflection in her full veiw mirror, a feeling of sickness came over her. She ran to the bathroom and spewed all the food she had eaten earlier.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked, a worried look on her face as she stepped into her best friends bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little nervous I guess." Kagome replied. Sango accepted her excuse, but she still remained with the worried look.

A minute later, the door bell could be heard from the front door.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha and Miroku are here!" came Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

Both girls headed down the stairs, Sango leading the way as they made a slow decend. Might as well tease the guys a bit. Sango giggled as Miroku's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Why Miroku, is that drool I see?" Sango joked.

"My lovely Sango, you must must know your beauty is quite mouth watering. You should dress like this more often..." he was cut off.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, slapping him for once again asulting her bottom.

"Keh! You'll never learn lecher." Inuyasha said simply. The figure hiding behind Sango had then caught his eye as Sango moved away from the stairs to storm toward the kitchen.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"You look gorgeous!" he said in almost a whisper where only she would hear. He grabbed her bracelet free wrist and placed a delicate assembly of a red rose, white carnations, and babies breath around it.

Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled lovingly. 'I love you Inuyasha. Why can't you ever tell me?' she thought.

"Let's get going, shall we. We're going to be late." Miroku said calmly.

'Something is off with Kagome's scent. She must be getting sick.' Inuyasha thought as he walked Kagome to the door, opening the unbrella and walking her the rest of the way to the black Hummer limo.

------------------------------------

"Wow! They really did a great job decorating!" Miroku exclaimed as they stepped into the school's gym where it all started. The place Kagome met her best friends, Sango and Miroku and where she met her love, Inuyasha.

The guys went their seperate way as Kagome and Sango were bombarded by the trio that Kagome grew up with.

"Wow! You two look great!" Ayumi screached in delight.

"Especially you Kagome! You match the decor." Eri put in.

"Your the only one that went with the color scheme. No one else knew until now that we chose 'Fire and Ice' as the prom theme. The commity thought it would be a great surprise." Yuka thought aloud tapping her chin lightly.

"Inuyasha is dressed the same you know." Sango cut in seeing Kagome's discomfort.

"Oh? What's he wearing?" Eri questioned.

"An expensive white silk kimono with red flames patterned on the sleeves." Sango retorted simply.

"Dammit! That Hiro friend of his must've tipped him of the theme. The guy is Kimi, the prom commity president's boyfriend. She tells him everything. Oh well. That just means that you two are going to win the secret prize that is meant for the couple that matches the prom theme." Yuka said plainly.

"I didn't know till today what Inuyasha was going to wear. I just chose to wear his favorite color. The silver was just a fluke. I only put on what ever jewelery that matched. So basically, I knew nothing of this theme." Kagome seethed angerly.

"Sorry Kagome. We didn't know." Ayumi appologized for Yuka and Eri's assulting without thinking.

"It's alright. I'm not even sure why I just lashed out like that. I must really be getting ill." Kagome said and walked of to an empty table.

-----

For two hours the party was going smoothly until the lights began to flicker with each strike of lightening from the skies. A huricane warning was set out, leaving both students and prom supervisors stranded in the school. Many still went on with dancing after the DJ connected his system up to a small generator. Mr. Houdoshi, teacher and head supervisor, provided the generator so the teeens music would continue to keep them calm during their stay while the storm brew more harsh each moment.

Kagome was laying in the rest room vomitting for the second time. She had refused to let anyone know she was feeling sick. While she was occupied, Inuyasha hung around his friend Hiro, unaware of Kagome's illness.

"Yo, what's new with you and Kags?" Hiro questioned.

"It's Kagome and we're still the same." Inuyasha lied.

Hiro's mouth dropped in shock and said, "You mean you still didn't get laid!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope."

"Man, that really sucks. I thought something would've happened by now. You two been a couple for what, three years and nothing." Hiro paused. "Well, at least you guys can graduate together since she got bumped up a grade for being to smart. You guys can really go from high school sweet hearts to college 'sweeties'." he laughed out.

"Keh!" was all Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" a female voice called out.

Inuyasha turned and frowned. "What is it Kikyo?"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I'm here to make ammends." she told him sweetly.

"Hey man, I'll catch you later." Hiro escused himself.

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to Kikyo and began, "What's this really about? You vowed to get revenge for me breaking it off with you in front of your possie. Now all the sudden you want to make ammends?"

"I know I was a bad girlfriend. Plus you know I'm all talk no action." Kikyo degraded. 'Take the bait.' she thought.

"Okay." he spit out with with confusion.

"I wish to be able to leave for college with out enemies and grudges. So I wish to make things right before graduation. I want to have a clean new start in the adult life. What do you say?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." Inuyasha said simply.

"Let's toast on it with a glass of punch." Kikyo said handing him one of the cups she was holding. "To a new start in life!"

"To a new start!" he cheered quietly as their cups clanked together and then drank the cold red liquid in one gulp.

'You fell and your life will be at my mercey now.' Kikyo thought grimly.

Inuyasha began to feel dizzy and said, "Was that punch spiked?" as he blacked out and fell to the floor. With the music and no lights because of the storm, no one noticed what had happened to the hanyou. Kikyo chanted a small prayer as the spell took it's coarse through Inuyash's body. His eyes soon flickered back open and began to adjust to the figure in front of him. The image of Kagome stood before him. He sences were out of wack, leaving only his eyes and ears working correctly.

"Kagome? Where did Kikyo go?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I found you alone and passed out on the floor just now. Are you okay?" the illusion Kagome questioned.

"Keh! As if I ever get hurt." he replied.

She giggled and started to voice seductively, "Inuyasha, come with me. I want to give you something."

Inuyasha complied as a pull on his soul made him want what she was to give. The two snuck out of the gym and walked down the hall to a set of small stairs leading to the janitor's supply closet whick was more like the size of a class room. They disappeared inside, the world around them unaware of their intimate actions. All, but one other that is.

---

Kagome finally quit the rest room, her nausia dimmed to barely nothing. She took the chance to find Inuyasha and came across Sango, who was yelling at Miroku for asking other girls to bare his son, again. Kagome watched as Miroku quickly swayed Sango out of her rampage. She could only sweat drop at the couple's silly arguement.

"Hey, have you two seen Inuyash?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he was hanging with Hiro earlier. Oh, wait. Hiro said something about leaving him. I think he might be over by the food table." Miroku answered.

"Thanks! I'll be right back." Kagome waved off.

When she arrived at the food table, Inuyasha was no where to be seen and she couldn't find Hiro to ask exactly where her love had last been. She continued her search and became impatient with each minute passed with no sign of where he had gone. That had soon ended when Houjo had shown up.

"Kagome! I've been searching all over for you! Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka said you were looking for Inuyasha. I saw the dirrection he went. Come." Houjo explained and grabbed her hand to lead her out into the halls.

Kagome pulled her hand free once out in the hall. The strech was dark like the gym, only the gym had at least the little colored lights from the dj equipment. They searched any open class room and even the bath rooms. Nothing indicated that Inuyasha had been there. The two had reached near the end of the hall when a muffled noice hit their ears. Houjo went first down the four step set of stairs to the janitor's closet. He reached for the handle, slowly sliding the door open as if to be cautious if something were to pop out and attack. What greeted their sights made Kagome's heart drop and shatter like glass. Her beloved, naked and fucking with another girl, Kikyo.

"No! How could you!" Kagome whispered and ran off toward the gym.

"Wait Kagome! Stop!" Houjo called out.

"Leave me a lone. Never come near me again." she seethed before taking off again to the gymnasium.

---

'Twelve A.M.'

"Students are now permitted to leave for home. The huricane has passed. Be safe and have a good night." Mr. Houdoshi announced.

"Sango, I'm leaving now. I'll send the limo back for you, Miroku, and Inuy..." Kagome tried to say. A lone tear escaped her efforts of holding it back.

"Are you okay? Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked her best friend.

"He...is..is with Kikyo. I've got to go." with out notice, Kagome ran off into the rain outside and into the limo.

"Please don't tell me he did what I think he did?" Sango questioned to no one in paticular.

"I'm sorry to say so, but I believe he did. Kagome would not seem so torn if he didn't." Miroku said sadly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled furiously. "How could he hurt Kagome like that after they just...Urh, stupid baka! How could he, with that whore!"

"Calm yourself my love. Let us find him and try to understand this horrible situation." Miroku provided.

They found Houjo sitting against some lockers, his head hung down, and arms limp at his side. He was repeating to himself 'I failed'. The two watching knew at that moment he had something to do with this problem.

"You! Where is Inuyasha? And what the hell happened?" Sango screeched at him.

Houjo looked up slowly saying, "He's in the closet."

Sango took off to the janitor's closet as Miroku leaned down to look houjo in the eyes. "What exactly conspired here? And what have you to do with it?"

"Revenge!" was the one hated word that escaped his lips. Miroku stood up in acknowledge. 'Revenge'...Kikyo wanted this to get back at Inuyasha. Houjo...because Inuyasha took Kagome as his girlfriend, the girl Houjo had been wanting for himself the past four years, maybe more. With knowing this, Miroku walked in the dirrection Sango stomped off to...the janitor's closet.

"What the Hell do you think your doing? You little whore! Are happy with ruining people's lives? And you, you jack ass! Have you lost your brain?" Sango yelled at the two now half dressed couple.

"Sango? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hahahaha...you fool!" Kikyo laughed malisciously as some other students appeared to see what all the commotion was about. Only horrified faces could be seen. "Thought you were with you petty girlfriend?"

"Kagome?" he questioned, confusion now over taking his appearance.

"You are just a stupid little half breed." Kikyo hissed. Inuyasha growled in response as his sences began to flow back to him.

"Kikyo! What have you done to me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I put a spell on you to have you believe I was your little slut of a girlfriend. She must really be good in bed if males would risk raping her to have a taste. Oh, I forgot, the guy who touched your bitch won't be found." she spit out like venom.

"YOU BITCH!" Sango screamed before punching Kikyo square in the face.

"You broke my nose!" cried Kikyo hold her now bloody nose.

Miroku stepped in before Sango could hit Inuyasha too for being so stupid to have even conversed with Kikyo.

"Now my sweet, Inuyasha should be punished, but not by us. I have already contacted Sesshomaru and he said he would gladly take care of it. And Inuyasha, it matters not that you were under a spell. Spells only change physical features of the body, not the person's clothing." Miroku finished.

"And don't even try to pull 'I couldn't see in the dark' cause every one knows youkai and hanyou can see as if it were daylight!" Sango put in.

"I...I know." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, no you don't know. Kagome is basically lost to herself. You've really screwed this up. She'll probably never want to speak with you ever again." said Sango through fustrated tears.

With the last words said, all the students, including Sango and Miroku left to go home. Prom had become a disaster for some this night. Inuyasha had ended up running from the school into the rain and never stopped until he reached a small forest to howl out the pain he had caused his love. Kikyo cared about nothing but her fractured nose and complained to her father, to which he gave her six hundred dollars to be rid of her whining. Houjo was stuck in a world of self pitty for becoming a monster. The one thing Kikyo didn't say, was that it was Houjo that attacked Kagome. The reason Inuyasha couldn't find the scent was because of a scent masking/matterializing spell. Things were now destroyed. All in one night, prom night.

---------------------------------

"Kagome dear, are you still not well? You've missed graduation and have been in bed for almost two weeks." Mrs. Higurashi consoled softly. She had been worried since prom night, with both hurricane and they way her daughter looked when she had finally arrived at home.

"No mama. I've been throwing up at least twice a day. My throat and stomach are hurting for puking so much." Kagome said hoarsely.

"Get dressed. I'm going to take you to the clinic to get checked. Perhaps you may have a serious flu from being wet late at night after prom. Be ready quickly." her mom commanded.

In little more than twenty minutes, Kagome was dressed and her and her mother were off to the clinic.

----

"What! It can't be true." Kagome yelled in shock.

"I'm afraid so. Are tests don't lie." Dr. Yoshi affirmed.

"I can't be pregnant. I've been taking my pills on time every day. I haven't missed one. This can't be happening!" she cried out.

"Birth control is only 99 percent effective. There is always a small chance of pregnancy occurring. I advise you to stop taking the pill immediately and begin prenatal vitamins." the doctor put in.

"I'm so sorry Kagome! You know I'll help as much as possible. I'm just glad you did take the effort to protect yourself." her mother comforted.

"Now, about the father?" asked Dr. Yoshi.

Kagome couldn't speak about him still. Tears welled up in her eyes, yet did not spill.

"I'm sorry doctor. We have yet to speak with him and I fear I am going to have to be the one to bare the news. Kagome has gone through enough heart ache for now." Mrs. Higurashi spoke up.

"Very well. I want to see her back in four weeks." the doctor appointed before leaving the room.

"Mama... I will tell him. Just not yet. When the baby's close to be born, I'll tell him then." Kagome confided.

Her mother hugged her saying, "I understand. When you good and ready dear."

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**_ Chapter done!! Sorry, AGAIN, that it took so long. I'm gonna start the next/last chapter and hopefully get it up by the end of the week. Later!! Please review!_


	8. Renewed

**Chapter 8**

**'Renewed'**

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter of this story. Finally all my stories will be complete._

----------------------------------------------

"Why me? I don't want to suffer any more!" Kagome cried into her pillow.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

"Why Kami? Why did you have to permantly place me in darkness?" her tears soaked the pillow case. Since her and her mother got home from the clinic, Kagome had been in her room crying and listening to one song over and over. 'Incomplete'.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Sango and Miroku had tried to see her the day after prom, but were sent away until Kagome would be ready to recieve company. Inuyasha didn't even bother coming to appologize for fear of being scorned and removed from his love's life completely. He was truly ashamed of what had transpired between Kikyo and him. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her and was a real fool to do so. And now, the result was a shattered young woman to which he was responsible for her pain.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"How come I'm not allowed to forget you? I don't want to remember this pain. I want you with me...but I want to have never met you. I can't believe you did this to me..." she cried herself to sleep. Pain was the only thing in her heart and soul. Nothing could cheer her up at this moment. Pain...a simple emotion that can make someone want freedom, even by means of death. Pain...an unexplained feeling no one wants to know. She was having plenty of it though.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

-------------

"I'm worried about Kagome. We haven't been able to see her for two weeks now. I hope she's okay." Sango said solemly.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure we'll be able to se her soon. She just needs time to get over the hurt and...loss." Miroku comforted.

"What loss are you talking about Miroku?" a male voice popped in the back yard of Sango's house.

Anger rose to Sango's face turning it red as she yelled, "What are you doing here you worthless piece of shit?"

"I deserve that." Inuyasha said sadly and began again when Sango calmed down. "I've come to say sorry to you guys and...to see if you had a chance to see how she's doing. I want to know if she's okay." he finished.

Miroku stepped up to explain, "I'm afraid we weren't permitted to see her yet. We've been trying every day for the passed two weeks. We've become sick with worry and hope she is well ouselves." he paused to look at Sango for approval on this to which she nodded in acceptance. "We are willing to help in any way we can to fix this mess. Sango and I both know how much you two love each other whether you have told one another or not. We can't just sit by and watch our best friends lives be brought to such distruction."

"Thanks! I promise not to mess up again. I don't think I could if I tried. I...was waiting to ask her officially at graduation, but you know what happened. I want to marry Kagome. Normally I wouldn't admit to anyone my emotions or thoughts, but I feel you guys deserve to know." Inuyasha told them seriously.

"Sango! Phone call!" Kohaku called out the back door.

"Be right back." Sango told the guys.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the patio table planning a way to fix the problems at hand. They started out with how everything went down at prom and how Inuyasha didn't realize the trick that was played on him. They were still talking when Sango ran out crying and breathless.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked quickly.

"We need to go to the hospital NOW!" she screeched.

-----

"Mama, is she gonna be okay?" Souta cried.

Shippo was crying too saying, "Please don't let her die!"

"Sweet hearts, I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to wait is all. The doctor will come with news soon." Mrs. Higurashi soothed them.

"Mrs. Higurashi, what happened? You didn't explain everything." Sango spoke up as her and the two males companions arrived.

Kagome's mother looked sadly at Inuyasha before speaking, "She had a terrible pain in the side of her stomach. Kagome had been upset for the two weeks you didn't see her and had been vomitting quite a bit. This morning she went to the bath room to vomit and nothing but blood came out. Right at the moment, we have heard nothing from the doctor yet. It shouldn't be long now."

As if on que, Dr. Yoshi, Kagome's family doctor showed up.

"Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter is stable now. We did a series of tests and found a fibroid tumor attached to her inner stomach pannel. Before you ask, no it's not cancerous, but it is the reason for her constant vomitting and blood. The fetus is doing well. It hasn't been affected in any way nor should it. Kagome will just have to stay a few days for observation. You may visit her now. Only two at a time though." Dr. Yoshi relaid before walking off to check another patient of his before leaving for the clinic.

"Fetus?" Inuyasha asked, shock laced his face.

"Inuyasha, I have much to explain. Sango and Miroku, you two go ahead and see Kagome." her mother commanded them. "I know what happened at prom and I'm not holding it against you. Your a good boy and you treated Kagome very well. I know that you were tricked as well for your two friends explained the whole story." she paused to see if Inuyasha was following her words before speaking again. "We just found out yesterday that Kagome is indeed with child. Her birth control did fail and you are about to be a father in a little less than eight months. I just want the best for my daughter and you are it whether either of you know it or not. She has never been so happy in her life until you came along. You already know she is not a pure human and that fait has always plagued her until you helped her accept it. Your her soul mate."

"How do you know? I'm filth compaired to her. I don't deserve her or the baby." he said hopelessly.

"You are so very wrong. You are meant to be with her. Her soul and gift both call to you, other wise she wouldn't have reverted to the tenyo form her father spoke of before his death. Her eighteenth birthday had passed and with it her gift became complete. This is how I know your her soul mate." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"But, Kagome said you didn't know anything about that side of her. She said her father died before giving you that information." Inuyasha replied in a puzzled tone.

"Oh, but he did tell me. I wasn't allowed to tell Kagome because she had to discover it on her own. This she did do and it's all because of you." she told him.

"Sesshomaru said if she were to be hurt in any way that her tenyo side would be locked away till her twenty fifth birthday." he put in quickly.

"You see, there is something he must not know. This is where your child comes in. When a dormant tenyo carries her soul mate's fetus, her powers and eternal youth come in full blast. You two are one now even though she is not quite with you or marked by you. Now, I will retrieve your friends and you are to go talk with her." she commanded.

--------

"Congrats Kagome. We'll see you later, so get better." Sango said before giving her best friend a hug.

"Thank you Sango! I'm so glad you two came. And thanks for telling me the complete story of what happened at prom. It still hurts though. I'm not sure how to speak with him." Kagome choked out hoarsely.

"We know it will take time, but we can honestly say he is willing to do anything to make things right. We will be by your home when you get released." Miroku told her as they left the room with Kagome's mother.

She closed her eyes and let the lone tear fall from her eye when she thought no one was looking.

"Kagome?" softly asked that familiar male voice.

She opened her eyes to stare into the golden hues of her love.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed tears no leaking full force.

He reached a hand out to wipe the tears away panicing, "No, no please don't cry. Please, I'm sorry!"

"You...hurt me...so badly." she cried quietly.

"I didn't mean to. I thought she was you. I'm so sorry I allowed her to trick me and I am sorry for not coming to you sooner to appologize. I made the mistake and I paid dearly for it." he winced at the thought of his punishment.

"What...happened?" she managed.

"He lashed my bare back a hundred times with his poison whip. My skin is still trying to heal over. To be honest, I deserved at least a thousand lashes for te pain I caused." he told her, brushing a strand of hair away frome her eyes. "Your eyes are red!"

"Duh!...I've been..crying for two weeks." she scolded.

"Sorry. That isn't what I meant though. Your irises are red and.." he paused to lift her bangs. I knew I saw it...you have a black crestant moon with a small star in the middle on your forehead. Here!" he handed her a small pocket comb with a mirror attached to her.

"Wow...how did that ...happen?" she croaked out.

"Tenyo." That one word explained it all. She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Soul..mate." she said and cried out with a new found voice.

"Dear, you sound better. The doctor didn't know this side of your blood since tenyo's are so rare now. Your new blood will take over in the next couple of days, so any illness in your body will disappear." said Mrs. Higurashi, who poked her head in the room to check on how things were going between the two.

"But, I thought you didn't..." Kagome was cut off.

"Know about this? I did. Your father had me promise not to speak a word of it. As part of a test, you had to discover your Tenyo side for yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Well, I've come here to let you know that I have to head off to work now and will stop by after wards. Inuyasha can stay the night here with you. You need to catch up after all. Good bye!" her mother hugged her and winked at Inuyasha before leaving the room for the remainder of the day.

"Kagome, I...I'll make up everything to you. I promise." Inuyasha whispered, just barely audible.

She grabbed his hand in hers and said, "I know. I forgive you."

-------------

The next eight months passed by smoothly. Inuyasha had made up with Kagome. He planned a surprise for when their love child would be born.

Kagome's full tenyo form had became complete in a few days as her mother said. Besides the red eyes and moon with star marking, her midnight black hair grew to her mid thigh and could not be cut, she grew more curves beside the pregnant belly, her teeth grew small fangs, and a black ivy vine tattooed her arms from the tip of her pointer fingers and wrapped up her arms to curl into the middle of her breasts.

The day had come for the birth of Kagome and Inuyasha's baby. Her labor started early in the morning and was progressing fast. An immortal's birthing, whether tenyou, youkai, or hanyou would always go rather quickly. After two and a half hours of reaching the hospital, Kagome was ready to birth.

"Okay Kagome, push and hold for ten seconds." Dr. Yoshi instructed.

Kagome did as she was told. With Inuyasha at her side, she felt she could rule the universe. As long as he was with her, birthing their baby would be the most special moment they shared since they met one another. After pushing for thirty seven minutes, a shrill cry filled the room.

"It's a...wait. There's another head crowning! This is a surprise!" the doctor scrambled to hand off the one new born so he could deliver the next.

"Aaaahheeee!" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha held her hand whispering comforting words to sooth her.

"And there. Now to make sure there are no other suprises, I'm going to put a little pressure to your belly." the doctor added handing the other new born off to a nurse. After a little pressure, the doctor could relax. "No more. As for the sexes. Your first born twin is a...boy!"

"Yes!" Inuyasha cheered.

"The second twin...is a baby girl!" he announced.

"Oh, how cute! Baby boy and girl!" Kagome giggled.

"Ikotaru and..." he was cut off.

"Serenaty." Kagome filled in. "She looks like you only, she contains my tenyo markings. If only we knew what eye color they will have."

"Keh, worrying about something that won't come for six months. Hmm...Our son looks more like you, dark hair and features. Handsom little guy!" Inuyasha put the baby boy in the cradle and took his daughter, placing her next to her brother. Kagome made to get off the bed and Inuyasha stopped her half way. "You may be tenyo now,but that doesn't mean you don't need your rest after delivering two hanyous."

"I know, but...I wanted to um..wash up." she said, a shade of red covering her cheeks.

"Wait...I need to say something first." he paused to kneel down on one knee making Kagome grow nervous. "Kagome, I made some mistakes and one really huge one. But I ask you this day as a renewed young man to a young beautiful woman, to marry me, my mate. What do you say?"

Happiness and shock washed over Kagome as tears slid down her face, unaware of three personel who happened upon their magical moment. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms yelling with all her will, "Yes, of coarse I'll marry you!"

"Aww, how sweet!"

"Sango, Miroku? Mama!" Kagome said at once.

"We've come to see the baby and here we happen upon a proposal." Miroku winked.

"Actually, that would be babies, as in two." Inuyasha added to Miroku's remark.

"Really!" all three visitors cheered together.

"Meet Ikotaru and Serenaty!" Kagome guestured to the hospital cradle. She was still wrapped in Inuyasha's loving arms when he began to speak again.

"Kagome...there is another suprise. When you are released from the hospital, we are moving into Crystal Lake house. Sesshomaru gave permission to moved there for good as long as I keep up in college and work at least three times a week for now till graduation, then I take on partnership. And, I've had an order for a house for Miroku and Sango to be built an acre from ours so they have a place to visit and possibly make their home one day if Miroku can ever stop leching." Inuysaha finished and shocked even Miroku and Sango with this knowledge.

Kagome giggled and hugged her mate tighter, yet passionately. This was a renewed life as both passionate mates and a family of their own. Not even Kikyo could screw this up for them again. This was their final blooming in life. To find your love and hold on tight, to fight for what you really want.

The End!

----------------------------------

**A/N: **Farewell! Thank you all for reading my story!! If you get a chance, check out my other stories or my favorites for other really good stories! Good bye to my readers and reviewers! Good night! 1 am here.


End file.
